Promise and Trust
by KenLala.Laura
Summary: Years have past, Laura and Black Jack finally meet again. Will they be just be a friend? Or there will be more than a friend between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : So this is my first Black Jack fanfiction. I make this because I want to after watched the anime again (Black Jack, Black Jack 21, and Young Black Jack) I pick the time setting on Black Jack anime 2004 and Black Jack21. There will be my original chapter, and then I will add a story from anime too :) For names, I'm using a Japanese way to read a name so family name in front. I'm sorry for my bad English, because English is not my mother language.**

 **Disclaimer : Black Jack belongs to Osamu Tezuka. I just own my OCs Laura and the others who will come out.**

 **This is Black Jack x OC. If you didn't like OC pairing, it's okay. You don't have to read it. Enjoy the story and if you don't mind leave a review :) Follow and favorite~**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

In the afternoon, somewhere in Japan. There's a house on isolated cliff above the sea, and inside there's a man who has a black and white hair, piercing hazel eyes, and two different skins sat on the sofa while reading a medical book. Meanwhile, inside his office. A little girl with an orange short hair humming happily while cleaning the office room floor, until she hit books and papers on the table with broom handle which made it fell to the floor.

"Ah! ohmigewdness!" She said as she pressed both of her cheeks. "It's bad! It's bad! I need to clean it up now!"

The little girl picked up the books and papers immediately and put it back to table. When she put the last book, something fell out from the book which caught the little girl attention.

"Hm? What is this? Eh!?"

She picked two photographs from the floor, and saw the first photo which have a little boy with black and white hair who is around eight years old stood beside a shoulder length black hair little girl who is around two years old showed her big smile. She saw the second photograph which surprised her more because it shows a young adult black and white hair man with a hip length black hair teen girl who is smiling beside him. The little girl felt jealous and ran to living room with two photographs she found.

"Doctor Black Jack! Doctor!" Pinoko shouted while ran to living room which made a black and white hair man who now known as Black Jack stop reading his book to look at her.

"What is it, Pinoko?" He asked before he closed the book and looked at the little girl who now known as Pinoko.

"Who is she!? Is she your sweet heart!?" She asked with suspicious face and jealousy as she showed the photographs to Black Jack.

Black Jack saw the photos and sighed before he took the photos from Pinoko's hand. "She is my childhood friend. It's already been years I haven't met her." He said as he looked at the photos.

"Childhood friend? Tell me... did she had crush on you or not?" Pinoko asked as she stared at him.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Black Jack as he raised his eyebrow.

"Because it's a wife's job to protect the husband from any women." She said. "So... Tell me."

Black Jack sighed, "If you really want to know about her story, you can just tell me without hiding it."

Pinoko glared at him, made Black Jack chuckled. "Well... It's about 20 years ago, when I met her for the first time..."

 **Flashback (20 years ago) :**

At the hospital, a young boy who is around eight years old fell down from learning to walk. He still needs to practice his body after big surgery.

"Kuroo-kun, are you okay? Don't push yourself too hard." Said the nurse who accompanied him as she tried to help him.

"Don't touch me! I'll get up on my own!" Said the young boy who known as Kuroo.

He got up and tried to walk again, ignoring the nurse who worried about him. But after walking for a few steps, he fell down again and he felt the pain from it.

"Ungh...!"

As he tried to get up, he got a feeling he is being watched by someone and he looked up to see who watched him. He saw a little girl around two years old with shoulder length black hair, and black eyes wearing a baby blue dress with white shoes and white socks. That little girl stared at him while still holding the door in front of her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Asked Kuroo. But the girl just stared at him as she tilted her head slightly with curious face, which made Kuroo felt uncomfortable.

"Ah, Laura-chan. Are you checking your health again?" Asked the nurse smiling at the little girl who now known as Laura.

Laura smiling and nodded at the nurse. She stared at Kuroo again and walked slowly toward him. After she stood in front of Kuroo, she stared at him again made him confused.

"W...Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

Laura kept staring at him before she smiled and pointed his face. "Your face... Looks cool!" She said smiled innocently at him.

"W...What?" Kuroo stared at Laura, surprised at her reaction. Mostly everyone scared or feel disgusted by his face except his savior Doctor Honma Jotaro. But this is a first time someone didn't scared of his face.

"I said, your face looks cool!" Said Laura smiling at him. "It's unique~"

"Laura-chan, I think the doctor is waiting. You need your checkup now, because your mother and father are waiting too." Said the nurse hurriedly to Laura.

Laura pouted and then nodded. "I will come again. It's really nice to meet you~!" She said smiling and then she walked out from the room leaving Kuroo and the nurse.

"Who is she, nurse?" Asked Kuroo as he tried to stand again.

"Her name is Nakamura Laura. She is half-Japanese, half-England. She comes here almost every day for check up her condition." Said the nurse.

"Her condition? What happen to her?"

"She has asthma, poor girl... She's still two years old but already having a sickness, which she got from genetic." Said the nurse bit sad about Laura.

"She is two years old! But she can speak fluently..." Said Kuroo can't believe that little girl is still two years old.

"Well, her parents said she is a genius and have IQ 160. But I don't know that is true or not." Said the nurse smiling.

Kuroo just nodded, and he continued to practice walking again. He decided to forget about the girl even thought he is curious about her.

Few hours later, it's almost 4 p.m. Kuroo lay on the bed while watching outside from window. He remembered about his mother's word to forgive his father, but he can't forgive him because he left with another woman. Leaving him and his mother alone. Suddenly, he hears the door opening, and saw a same girl from earlier.

"Good evening~! Can I come in?" She asked smiled at him as she hugs a book which she brought from home.

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

Laura smiled happily and walked toward him and sat on the edge of the bed. "My name is Laura! Nice to meet you." She said smiling at him.

"I'm Kuroo... Hazama Kuroo." He said and nodded a bit at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Kuroo sighed. "Why you're not go home yet? Your checkup is done right?" He asked.

Laura nodded. "Yes, but my father and mother still talking with other doctors. That's why I come here to play with you. Because I promise to come here again, right!" She answered before she showed her book called Hansel and Gretel. "Do you want to read together with me?" She asked him with innocent smile.

Kuroo looked at her, and he nodded. "Sure, I'm bored anyway."

Laura quickly move to sit beside him, and they begin to read together until it's time for her to go home.

"I need to go home now... Tomorrow I will come again with a new book!" She said.

"No... I think I can't. Because I want to practice walking again all day." Kuroo answered which made Laura pouting.

"That's too bad~ hmmm... Maybe I can help you training?" She asked.

Kuroo shook his head and smirked at her. "You can't help me training, you are still a little girl. Beside you are still two years old." He answered.

Laura glared at him and slapped him right on his face with her book. "Even though I'm still a little girl. At least I know the basic of rehabilitation! You know!"

"Ouw~ and how do you know that?" He asked as he touched his face.

"Because I read the book about it. So I will come again and helping you!" She said as she stared at him. "I need to go home now. Good bye Kuroo-kun~" She said smiling and ran out from his room.

Kuroo sighed and show a little smile before he lay his head on pillow. " _Strange girl... But she is also funny._ " He thought.

The days went by, Kuro and Laura become close. She always help training him even though he always told her that he want to do it by himself which made her pouted and just sat on the chair after hit his face with book or pillow. Later that evening, Kuroo still training to walk while Laura looked at him to see a progress.

"You are progressing. That's good Kuroo-kun!" She said while clapping.

"But, it's still not good enough! I want to walk as soon as possible!" He said felt depressed.

"Why? Are you wanted to find someone?"

Kuroo silent for a moment and he nodded. "My father... I want to have my revenge on him for leaving me and my mother. And I want to find people who destroyed me and my mom's life!"

Laura surprised from hear her friend's answer, she stared at him and look down at the floor. "Is... that revenge... Really that important?" She asked quietly, but Kuroo hear it.

"A little girl like you will never understand my feeling! Because you still have both of your parents and live happily!" He answered which make Laura flinched and slapped him right on his face.

"Don't say that! You don't understand my feeling too! You are so selfish!" She shouted while she keeps hitting Kuroo with her little hands.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it Laura!"

Suddenly, Laura stopped hitting and felt difficult to breath and started coughing. Kuroo saw her and began to panick.

"Laura! Are you okay!? Nurse! Doctor! Doctor!" Kuroo shouted as he holding Laura's body while she kept coughing and tried to breath.

Few hours later, Kuroo wheeled his wheelchair to Laura's room where he saw her stared at the ceiling while wearing an oxygen mask to breath. Laura felt someone stared at her and turn her head around to saw Kuroo, which made her smile.

"Kuroo-kun~" She said weakly and waved her hand. "I'm sorry, I make you scared..."

Kuroo shook his head. "It's okay, you didn't scare me. Well... maybe a bit." He answered made her giggled. "Are you okay, Laura?"

Laura nodded "I'm okay! My mother and doctor said that I got too emotional or excited. But overall, I'm okay!" She answered happily.

"Your mom is a doctor?" He asked and Laura nodded.

"Yes, and my father is the owner of a large company and have a partnership with a lot of hospitals." She answered.

"But... If your mother is a doctor, why she can't find a medicine or healing you?"

"Umm... I read from the book, that... Asthma can't be cured permanently. So that's why, I will keep have this sickness even I am healthy."

Kuroo looked down sadly. He thought it is his fault for making his friend stressed. Laura saw his reaction and patted his head.

"Don't be sad. It's not your fault, Kuroo-kun. Let's forget about my sickness, okay?" She asked smiled at him. "Hey... Kuroo-kun. What do you want to be when you grown up?" She asked again.

"Hm? I want to become a doctor like Doctor Honma. So I can cure people from sickness, including yours." He answered which made her smile. "What about you, Laura?" He asked.

"I want to become a doctor like my mother! So I can help people from sickness, so they don't have to become like me." She answered.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course! Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I'm worried if your asthma came out again." He answered worried.

Laura smiled, "It's okay, I will take care of myself. So you don't have to worry about it! But thank you for worrying me, Doctor Kuroo~" She said as she giggled, made Kuroo blushed.

While they were talking, two doctors come inside Laura's room. One doctor is short man doctor with big nose, and the other one is tall woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Ah, Kuroo-kun. You are here. Said the male doctor.

"Doctor Honma." Kuroo said surprised to see his savior, Honma Jotaro.

"I thought I would find you here, since you two are close friend." Said Honma smiling at both of them, made Kuroo bit blushed.

"Laura, are you alright now?" Asked the female doctor.

Laura nodded. "Yes, I'm okay mother. Oh, meet my friend mother! His name is Kuroo-kun. Kuroo-kun, meet my mother, her name is Nakamura Maria" Said Laura smiling.

"Nice to meet you Kuroo. I'm happy I can finally meet you." Said the female doctor who now known as Nakamura Maria.

Kuroo nodded a bit, and he looked at the doctors checked his friend's condition and waiting them done their work.

"It seems your breathing is normal again, which is good." Said Maria felt relief and smiling at her daughter who looks so happy. Maria looked at her daughter and then Kuroo before she felt bit sad. "Laura, dear. I want to talk to you about something. Just the two of us."

Laura looked at her mother curiously, and nodded. Doctor Honma nodded and bring Kuroo with him out from her room.

"What is it mother?" Asked Laura confused and bit worried because her mother looked at her with sad face.

"Honey, I want to tell that tomorrow morning, we must move away from the city, because father and I want you to get better from your sickness." Said Maria which made Laura shocked.

"B... But! I don't want to leave Kuroo-kun alone mother! He will be lonely!"

"I know honey, I know... But we want you to get better. And you can meet him again after you get better, okay?"

"But... But...!" Laura began to cry, and cry while her mother tried to calm her down by hugged her and patted her head. She didn't want her daughter move too, but it's for her health that she must move faraway.

Next day, in the early morning. Laura were dressed in red dress with low pony tail hair tied with white ribbon. She sat on the edge of bed while her mother prepare the luggage. Her mother saw her daughter, and show a little smile.

"Don't worry, Laura. You will meet him again after you got better." She said, but Laura just sulking, made her mother sighed lightly.

Suddenly, the door opened made the mother and daughter surprised. "Laura, wait!" He got up from the wheelchair and walked slowly toward her even he fell to the floor few times, made her surprised and smiling.

"Kuroo-kun~ you walk!" Said Laura happily and stood up from the bed and waited Kuroo come to her.

Finally, Kuroo got close enough even he fell down after that. He stood up again and stay beside Laura. "I heard from Doctor Honma that you will move. Is that true?" He asked upset that his friend will go far away.

Laura nodded sadly, "Yes... Because mother said it's for my health. That is why I must move from here to get better. I'm sorry Kuroo-kun."

Kuroo felt sad, and after a moment he nodded to himself and looked at Laura. "Then let's meet again, after you get better! And I promise I will become a great doctor like Doctor Honma!" Said Kuroo while he stared at Laura's black eyes.

Laura smiled and nodded cutely. "And I promise I will become a great doctor too, like my mother. And we will meet again."

Kuroo hugged Laura's little body tightly, made Laura made a sound "oomph!". Laura hugged him too with her little arm. Maria smiled warmly at her daughter and her friend. She took out a Polaroid camera from her luggage, and began to turn on the camera.

"Laura, Kuroo-kun. Look at here."

They stop hugging each other and looked at the camera. Kuroo just stood beside Laura, while Laura smiling at the camera and the sound of camera came. After two pictures, Maria give one of the photos to Kuroo.

"This is for you, so you can keep remember about her. Thank you, Kuroo-kun." Said Maria. Kuroo grab the photo and nodded at Maria. Maria smiled and she walked out from the room with her daughter leaving Kuroo alone inside the room. Little did they know, Kuroo showed his tears while grab the photo tightly.

 **Back to present day,**

Black Jack was done telling Pinoko the story about how he and his childhood friend met, while he still looking at the photo.

"Wow~ so she is a genius!?" Asked Pinoko in awe. "And you meet her again, right?"

Black Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes, I meet her again after fourteen years. When I'm still in medical school near graduating day. She's with her mother for study, while her father works overseas. But I only met her twice, which I'm glad her mother loves to carry a Polaroid." He said.

"So, after that you never see her again?" Pinoko asked.

"No. But I hope I can meet her again someday, introduce you to her." Black Jack answered.

"Introduce me as your wife?" Pinoko asked again smiling at him.

"No. It's already time for dinner. You cook some dinner then, while I must working in my office." He said before he stood up and went inside his office room.

"Aye aye doctor! I will make a great dinner for you!" She answered and began to walked to the kitchen.

Inside the office room, Black Jack sat on the chair as he looked at the photos of him and his childhood friend. He smiled and put the photo back inside his book. "I hope I can meet you again, Laura. I wonder how you are doing right now..."

Meanwhile in the city side of Japan, stood a two story house where there's a name plate outside the house called "Laurel Hospital". Inside the house, there's a woman around twenty two years old, with knee length black hair tied into low pony tail. She wore a light green knee-length dress with medical coat. She was writing a report about her patient before she stopped and stretched her arm.

"Ahh~ I'm hungry, I think it's almost time for dinner." She said before she looked at the two photos which have the same photo like Black Jack's have. She smiled as she looked at the photo. "I heard so many rumors about you... And I hope I can meet you again Kuroo... No... Doctor Black Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : BLACK JACK IS OWNED BY OSAMU TEZUKA. I'M JUST OWNED LAURA AND OTHERS ORIGINAL CHARACTER.**

 **Enjoy the story**

* * *

It was a normal evening in Japan. Pinoko was walking on the road with groceries for dinner and breakfast later as she humming a song happily. She was happy because she bought anmitsu she liked so much after parfait.

"Yeay~ I will enjoy eating this. And doctor must be like this too!" She said happily as she was crossing the road.

Suddenly, a speeding car appeared. Pinoko heard the horn sound, and she shocked when she saw a car came toward her. She can't run away because of the shock, and people are shouting.

"WATCH OUT!"

A woman pulled Pinoko back to the road, which resulted the groceries are fell down including her favorite desserts. People were surrounding both of them, asked if they were okay or not especially to Pinoko. A woman who saved her got up and looked at Pinoko.

"Are you okay? You are not hurt anywhere?" She asked worried to Pinoko.

"Un... I'm okay." Pinoko answered before she saw her groceries and her favorite dessert shattered. "OHMIGEWDNESS! My Groceries! My anmitsu~!" She shocked for a moment before she began to cry out loud.

The woman surprised and bit panicked as she heard Pinoko's crying. She tried to think what must she do, and she patted Pinoko's head.

"Don't cry, don't cry. I will give you another snack okay? So don't cry." She said tried to calm Pinoko.

"But, I want my anmitsu~!" Pinoko kept crying and crying loudly and the woman feel bad for her before she remembered something.

"Ah! I will give you anmitsu. I still have it in my house."

"Re... Really?" Asked Pinoko sniffled.

"Yes, really. Beside I want to check if you have an injury or not." Said the woman smiling at Pinoko before she stood up. "Let's go then. My work place is not far from here." She said as she offered her arm to Pinoko, which Pinoko accepted it.

They crossing the road and walked to two stories house called "Laurel Hospital". Inside the hospital, the woman bring Pinoko to examination room, and put her on hospital bed before she begin to checked Pinoko's body for injury.

"Let's see... Hmmm..." The woman checked Pinoko's head first, and then she continued to check her hands and her feet. While checking Pinoko's body, the woman realized something from her body.

" _Hmm... Her body is different, like a doll... I think it's made of plastic_. _Who make this body, I wonder..._ " She thought while checking Pinoko's arm.

Pinoko is bit confused to the woman because it took bit too long for check if she has injury or not. She saw the woman have a knee-length black hair tied into low pony tail, wearing a soft pink shirt and black pants with medical coat. Pinoko looked at her face, and felt she saw her before but she doesn't remember where.

"Okay, I'm glad you don't have any injury on your body. But, I still want you to rest for a while since you are still in shock because of the accident." Said the woman smiling at Pinoko.

"Ehhh~~~ But, he will be worried if I don't go home now." Said Pinoko sulking.

"But you must have rest, and I promise to give you anmitsu right. And I will call him to pick you up, if you want to." Said the woman as she patted Pinoko's head.

"Aww~~ Okay then. Beside I will have anmitsu again~" Said Pinoko smiling happily.

The woman giggled to see Pinoko's reaction. "Can I ask the phone number? So I can call him to pick you up?" She asked.

"Sure~!" Pinoko immediately pulled out her cellphone and gave it to the woman. "Here~ you can use my cell phone to call him. Oh! And his name is Doctor Black Jack~!" Said Pinoko cutely which made the woman surprised to hear the name of her guardian.

"Doctor Black Jack huh..." Said the woman as she smiled. "Then I will call him now, what is your name little girl?" She asked while she put the cell phone close to her ear.

"I'm not a little girl! I am 18 years old! And my name is Pinoko." Answered Pinoko pouting. "And what is your name, miss?" She asked curiously.

"Oh my name? My name is Laura, Nakamura Laura." Said the woman who is known as Laura, and that name made Pinoko surprised.

'OHMIGEWDNESS~!"

Meanwhile, in Black Jack's house. A phone was ringing with an unique sound. Black Jack who is working in his office stopped his activities.

" _Hm, Pinoko? I wonder what happen to her..._ " He thought before he walked out from his office and answered the phone. "Pinoko, what happen?"

"Hello? Is this Doctor Black Jack?"

Black Jack surprised that the one who called him is a stranger who is a woman, and that made him suspicious with her.

"Who is this? Why are you calling from Pinoko's cell phone?" He asked suspiciously and worried at the same time.

"I'm a doctor from Laurel Hospital. Pinoko-chan let me use her cell phone to call you." Answered her with calm voice. "And I want to ask if you can come here to pick her up."

"Did something happen to her?"

"Well, she almost got hit by a car. But luckily I helped her just in time so no injuries. And I asked her to rest here for a while because I think she is still in shock." She answered. "So can you pick her up? I will give you the address."

"Oh, sure." Black Jack got a piece of paper near the phone and wrote the address. "Thank you, I will pick her up now. Thank you for saving her, doctor."

"You're welcome, and... It's nice to hear your voice again, Kuroo..."

Black Jack was surprised when he heard that, but when he wanted to ask she ended the call immediately made him confuse how did that doctor knows his real name. Black Jack went to his car after put on his coat and drove to the hospital.

An hour later, he arrived and parked his car in front of the hospital. He got out and went inside, greeted by empty waiting room and receptionist desk. He looked around while walking to receptionist desk before he rang the call bell on the desk.

"Coming, coming!" Said someone came out from the room, and Black Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him now.

"La...Laura...!? Is it really you?"

Laura looked at Black Jack and stared at his hazel eyes before she smiled. "Hello, Kuroo. Long time no see, or should I say... Doctor Black Jack." She said smiling and walked toward him. "It's nice to see you again."

Black Jack smiled, he never expected that he'll meet someone he really cared about after years. "Same here Laura. It's been seven years since we last met in medical school." He said. "You are grown up now and become a doctor. Last time you're still teenager."

Laura giggled, "Well, I am twenty two years old now almost twenty three. And I see you become a doctor as well, even if it's unlicensed." She said.

"So you heard about me huh. About me being an unlicensed doctor and charge a high price to whoever seeks my help." Said Black Jack smirked.

"I heard soooo many rumors about you from my patients, other hospital including my mom's hospital." She said as she nodded. "But, it's okay for me. Even if you are unlicensed, you are still a doctor and I am proud of you." She said again as she patted his shoulder.

Black Jack chuckled, and he felt happy that his dear friend still not changes for being his sweet, funny, and supportive friend. "I'm happy to hear that, Laura. And can I see Pinoko now? She is okay right?"

Laura nodded "Yeah, she is okay. Follow me then." She said before she walked to the corridor followed by Black Jack.

"Your hair is getting longer. You didn't get bothered by it?" He asked as he decided to start a conversation.

"No, I already get used to it." She answered as she kept walking.

"I'm surprised you become a doctor at such young age."

Laura giggled, "Well, let's just say... I enter the medical when I was sixteen, after you graduate. And after graduated, I immediately open this hospital with my parent's help and support."

"So, you are still working as a doctor for a year then?" Laura just nodded and felt bit embarrassed.

"Don't feel embarrassed. I'm proud and happy, you are a doctor now. How are you doing as a doctor? Must be really busy help many patients?"

"Well, yeah. Sometimes it's fun and sometimes it's stressful. But I'm really happy because I can help them to be healthy again." She answered smiling.

"Speaking about health..." Black Jack walked fast until he stood in front of her. "How's your health? Especially your asthma." He asked as he looked at her face.

"As you know from the beginning my asthma will never be gone. But I'm getting better now. As long I'm not really stressed or work too hard I will be okay." She answered as she looked at him back with a smile still on her face. "And for your information, I have an inhaler in case my asthma showed up." She said again before continue walking to examination room where Pinoko is staying.

Black Jack felt bit relief, but he is still worried about Laura's health even if she said she is getting better, because asthma can came out whenever or wherever it wanted. Black Jack sighed and followed Laura again. He decided to not interfere about her condition yet until the time is come. A moment later, they arrived to examination room. Laura opened the door and walked in to the room.

"Pinoko-chan, look who is coming to pick you up." Said Laura looking at Pinoko who is eating anmitsu which from Laura.

Pinoko stopped eating and she saw Doctor Black Jack. "Doctor~! You came!" She said happily as she jumped from the bed before she ran and hugged him.

"I'm glad you are okay, Pinoko." Said Black Jack as he patted her head.

"I'm glad your little daughter is not injured, Doctor Black Jack." Said Laura looking at both of them.

Pinoko glared at Laura and pouted "I already said I'm not little girl, I am eighteen years old! And I am not Doctor's daughter, I am his wife!" She said, but Laura just smiled. Because she knew Pinoko is not his daughter or wife because of her synthetic body.

"Pinoko!" Black Jack gave Pinoko his angry glare.

Laura just giggled "It's okay, Black Jack. It's okay." She said. Although she wanted to ask about Pinoko's body, but she choose not to ask because that's really personal and she already have her own theory about the body.

"So, how much the payment for the treatment?" Asked Black Jack and he saw a leftover of anmitsu on the side desk. "And that dessert."

"You don't have to pay, since she didn't have any injuries. Beside it's already close time for my hospital." She answered as she looked at her wristwatch which showed 5 p.m. "And that anmitsu is free, because I made that for her."

"But still..." Laura stopped him before he continued.

"It's okay Black Jack, let's just say... Our meeting is my payment." She said as she winked playfully at him.

Pinoko glared at Laura with jealousy. "Don't wink at doctor! He is my husband!"

"Ah, I'm sorry~" Said Laura as she giggled.

Black Jack chuckled "If you say so then."

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! HELP MY SON, PLEASE!"

Three of them shocked to hear someone shouting. They walked to the waiting to saw a woman around thirty years old carried her son who is around six years old.

"Mam, what happen!?" Laura asked as she immediately checked the boy who was held his left stomach painfully.

"I... I don't know! When I came to his room to wake him from his nap, suddenly he shouted and crying in pain!" Said the mother in panic.

Laura checked the boy's stomach which is swollen on his abdomen, and she saw his gesture for a moment before she had an idea what is his sickness.

"Did something happen to him before this happen? Like vomiting? Loss appetite?" She asked calmly as she still checked the boy, ignoring Black Jack and Pinoko who looked at her and her patient.

"Umm... Yes. He vomited and loss his appetite two days ago, and he felt the pain on his stomach yesterday. I brought him to doctor before, and the doctor said he just have stomach flu." She said explaining to Laura.

Laura gritted her teeth, she feel pissed to the doctor who just gave a wrong diagnosed to the patient. She sighed lightly to calm herself.

"I'm sorry mam. But this is not stomach flu. Your son has appendicitis, and he needs surgery."

The mother was shocked and continued to cry because she felt guilty that she didn't know her son have a serious sickness. Laura looked at her and sighed.

"You can cry later, now we must move him to surgery room!" She said as she glared at the mother.

"But I don't have..." Laura cut her off.

"That's not important right now! I will tell the price later!" Said Laura boldly to the mother. " _Why people always care about the money when there's someone really needs help right now!_ " She thought.

"Laura, is there any nurses who is working with you right now?" Black Jack asked while Laura began to carry the boy carefully.

Laura shook her head, "No, they went home five minutes before closing time since there are no patients earlier." She said. "But I can do this surgery without them. So don't worry."

As she wanted to go to surgery room, suddenly the door opened loudly and two young men came in and one of them had bruises on the face, bleeding arm, and sprained leg.

"HEY! There's injury man here! Who is the doctor!" Asked the silver haired man who helped his friend who is injured.

"I am the doctor." Said Laura as she looked at the injured man while carried the boy who have appendicitis.

"Good! Then please heal him quickly! He is injured!" Said the silver haired man felt relief.

"I can see that he is injured. But this boy needs his surgery right now, so he must wait" She answered calmly.

The blonde man glared at her while he still felt the pain from his injuries. "Just forget that brat and heal me first woman!" He shouted angrily. "I am the son of the owner of big company! I will give you more money, so please heal me!"

"Hey! Don't be rude to her! She already said that boy needs his surgery first! So shut up and wait ugly men!" Said Pinoko as she glared at the two men.

"What did you say, little brat!" Said the silver one.

"I'm not a brat! I'm a grown up!"

"Why you...!".

Laura glared at the man especially the silver one. "Don't you dare hurt her, mister!" She said angrily before she looked at the blonde one again. She really had enough of it.

"Listen here! This boy's health is more important than yours! From what I see, your injuries are just minor injuries. So please! Wait here until I'm done the surgery, then I will treat you! Good evening!" She said angrily and little did she know Black Jack smirked and watched her, impressed.

Laura immediately walked to surgery room, leaving the men and the mother alone with Black Jack and Pinoko. The men glared, and the silver one began to walk to follow her but he is stopped by Black Jack who's stood in front of him.

"What's the matter with you, punk?" Asked the silver haired man but Black Jack just glared at him. "I ask what's the matter with you!?"

"I can heal your friend there, if you want to." Said Black Jack as he looked at the injured man.

"So you are a doctor too huh."

"Something like that..."

"Well, whatever. Just heal him now! He really needs help!"

Pinoko puffed her cheeks. "Doctor, why you want to help him! He is a bad guy!"

"Shut up brat!" Said the blonde hair man angrily. "Ughh!"

"However, it's going to cost a lot." Said Black Jack as he glared at the blonde hair man.

"Just name it! I will give you any price do you want!"

Black Jack smirked "Oh... Any price I want? Then your treatment will cost ten million yen." He said without hesitate.

"Te... TEN MILLION!" Both of them shouted in shock, even the mother who is listening shocked to hear about the price too. "That's too lot! You quack!" Said the blonde hair.

"If you don't want it, then I won't treat you. Beside, ten million is a small price when you really need a serious treatment." Said Black Jack smirked at the two men.

The blonde haired man glared at Black Jack. "I won't pay one penny! Hey, let's get out from here and find another hospital! Quick!" Ordered him to the silver haired man.

"B-But..."

"I said let's find another hospital!"

The silver haired man quickly helped the blonde haired man, and they immediately walked out from the hospital. Pinoko stick out her tongue to mocked them before she saw Black Jack walked to the corridor.

"Where are you going doctor?" She asked as she followed him.

"I will help the surgery now. You wait here with the mother." Said Black Jack as he kept walking.

"Ehhh~~~! I want to join~!" Said Pinoko as she puffed her cheeks. "Besides, she said that she can do it alone right!"

"Still, I'm bit curious about her surgery skill. So you wait here, or I will give you a shot."

Pinoko got scared and began to sit in the waiting room, leaving Black Jack who continued to walk toward the surgery room.

Inside the surgery room, Laura who dressed with surgery coat, and surgery cap covered her long hair, still did the surgery process to the boy. She already cut the body with scalpel, and began to search the appendix. After few moments, she found the appendix as Black Jack came in at the same time already dressed with surgery coat and cap.

"How's the surgery?" He asked as walked to Laura's side.

"Oh, it's you." Said Laura looked at her side without move her head. "It went fine. You don't have to worry. Unless you want to help me if you so kind." She said.

Black Jack chuckled before he looked at the boy's appendix which had really red color. "It's almost burst. He is lucky his appendix is not burst yet." He said.

"Yes, he is lucky. Scalpel please." She said, and Black Jack gave her a scalpel to cut the appendix.

Black Jack looked at her surgery skill, and felt impressed with her skill. She is fast as a new doctor and didn't do anything wrong. But he still worried because she is still a beginner to be a doctor even thought she is a genius.

"Okay, I already remove the appendix. I will begin suture now." She said "Black Jack, needle and thread."

As Black Jack wanted to give the needle and thread, suddenly she felt the pain from her chest and she difficult to breath.

"Ugh...!"

"Laura! Are you alright?" Asked Black Jack as he helped to keep her standing. "Is it your asthma?"

"I'm okay." She answered after she tried to breathe slowly. "Let's begin the suture now." She picked the needle and thread from Black Jack's hand, and begin to stitch the body.

Five minutes later, Laura went out from the surgery room as she pulled off the cap and walked to the waiting room where the mother and Pinoko are waiting. The mother immediately stood up, and walked fast toward her.

"Is... Is the surgery..."

Laura smiled, "The surgery is success. You can feel relief now."

"Oh, thank god. Thank you! Thank you, doctor!" Said the mother felt relief and crying in happiness.

Laura looked around and realized there are two people missing in her hospital. Pinoko smiled and she tug Laura surgery coat.

"If you looking for those two rude men, they already left because of Doctor Black Jack." She said innocently.

Laura surprised at Pinoko's statement. "What did he do while I'm doing a surgery?" She asked, even thought she probably knew what the cause.

"He asked them to give him ten million as his fee, and the result they immediately left this hospital." Said Pinoko. "Besides, they are not worth your treatment after what they have done!"

Laura chuckled as she shook her head. " _I don't know why, but I knew he will did that to them._ " She thought.

"Come. Let me take you to his room. My friend must be already moving him to patient room." Said Laura. "You too Pinoko-chan. I bet you miss Doctor Black Jack."

"Okay!" Said Pinoko happily.

The three of them walked to the patient room while Laura began to explain to the mother about her son's current condition. After a few minutes, they arrived at the patient room which near Laura's office room.

Laura saw Black Jack stood beside the door of patient room. "I thought you wait inside with the boy." She said curiously.

"Doctor!" Pinoko ran at Black Jack and hug his feet. Black Jack smiled a bit as he looked at Pinoko for a moment.

"There's no use for me to wait inside. Besides, he needs his mother than me." Said Black Jack as he looked at Laura who is giggled by his answer and she let the mother go inside the patient room where her son is sleeping.

"You're right about that." She said as she closed the door. Laura looked at her wristwatch which now showed 7 p.m. and took out her inhaler from the pocket.

Pinoko saw the inhaler in curiosity. "Doctor, what is that?" She asked.

"That is inhaler. That inhaler is helping people who have difficulty to breathe, to breathe easily" Black Jack answered as he looked at Laura who inhaled her inhaler.

"How many times you must use inhaler in a day, Laura?" He asked as Laura done inhaled and put the inhaler back to the pocket.

"Twice a day, every twelve hour." She answered. "I use this at 7 a.m., and use it again at 7 p.m."

"Are you sure you are okay now? No chest pain, coughing?"

Laura nodded as she smiled "No, and no. You don't have to worry Black Jack. I'm okay." She answered. "And I'm a doctor, so I can handle it. Okay?"

"If you say so then." Said Black Jack even thought he is still suspicious and curious about her health. "Let's go home, Pinoko. We are done here."

"Okay!" Said Pinoko happily.

After Black Jack and Laura changed their clothes back, he walked with Pinoko toward the exit while Laura following them behind. As the door opened, Pinoko ran toward the car and sat on the front seat while Black Jack stayed as he kept holding the door.

"Do you want a ride to your home?" Asked Black Jack as he looked at his friend. "In case if your asthma showed up again."

Laura looked at him and tried not to laugh. "For your information, you are already in my house for the whole time." She said as she giggled.

"Huh?"

Laura pointed at the stairs near the waiting room which there's stairs gate below. "You see that stairs? That leads to my house upstairs." She said as she began to point at the ceiling.

Black Jack was surprised to hear that and chuckled. "So after all this time, Pinoko and I are in your house."

"That's right. My parents, especially my mother are supportive and decided to build this building for me. Even thought I always said they don't have to, but they will keep doing it."

Black Jack smiled, "Your parents really love you so much, especially your mother. She is kind just like in the past." He said.

"Yeah, you are right." Said Laura as she looked down a bit remembering some of her problem with her family especially with her father.

Before Black Jack noticed something wrong, she immediately looked at him and smiled to cover her sad face. "Thank you for helping me Black Jack. I'm really glad I can finally meet you again.".

"You can call me by my real name if you want to Laura. Since, you are the one who know everything about me."

"Not everything thought, Just your ambition and your... revenge." She said as she smiled a bit. "But, I think Pinoko will get jealous if I called you Kuroo. She's still didn't know about your real name right?"

He nodded as he and Laura looked at Pinoko who's still waiting in the car. "Yes, she didn't know my real name." He said.

"I see. Then, I will call you Kuroo when it just only both of us then." She said. "Deal?" She asked winked playfully as she offered her hand

"If you say so then, Laura." He chuckled and shook her hand.

Laura smiled and immediately hugged him. Black Jack shocked and he blushed a bit. He confused what he should do before he hugged her back awkwardly, because he is not used to get hugged by a woman.

"I miss you, Kuroo." She said smiling as she kept hugging Black Jack.

Black Jack smiled when he heard that. "Same here, Laura. Same here" He said before Laura let go from the hug as at the same time Pinoko honked the car because she is getting cranky and jealous at their hug moment.

Laura chuckled "I hope we meet again soon." She said as she looked at him.

"I hope so. Good night, Laura."

"Good night..."

Black Jack walked out from her hospital and went to his car. Pinoko waving at her from the window as Black Jack began to drive his car back to his house. Laura just smiled as she looked at the car of her friend which vanished after a few moments before she went inside her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :BLACK JACK IS BELONG TO OSAMU TEZUKA. I just own my OCs~**

 **I'm sorry for bad grammar and English. and Enjoy the fanfiction :)**

* * *

A week have passed, and Laura was closing her hospital earlier since today is Saturday which just open until noon. She already got her payment which is a good payment from the mother and son who came because of appendicitis. After saying goodbye to her three nurses who worked for her, she decided to go to her favorite café bar, Tom. While wearing a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes, she drove her car to the café with sketch book, pencil and eraser on the passenger seat. After driving for a few minutes, she parked her car and went inside the café.

"Welcome. Ah, Nakamura-san! It's been awhile." Said the girl with brown hair at shoulder length and brown eyes.

"Hello, Kumiko-chan. How are you today?" Asked Laura as she held her sketch book.

"I'm fine. It's been a month you didn't come here." Said the girl who known as Kumiko. "You always come every Saturday, so it's rare you didn't come for a month."

"Well, I have some problem that I must take care of. Hahaha~" Said Laura before sat on the bar stool. "Tetsu-san, I want a coffee with milk as usual please." She said to the bartender who is the owner of the café known as Tetsu.

"Okay!" He said smiling, before he began to make her order.

After her coffee is served, Laura began to open her sketch book and begin to draw something which made Kumiko curious what will she draw today. Kumiko tried to take a peek, but Laura immediately cover it and smirked at her.

"Uh-uh-uh~ you are not allowed to see it until I'm done~" Said Laura before she continued to draw.

"Aww~ that's too bad. I'm curious about what will you draw today." Said Kumiko.

"I will show it to you after I'm done. So you have to wait." Said Laura as she kept drawing with a smile still on her face.

Tetsu was smiling at her as he cleaned the plate, "Say, what makes you happy today? Did someone ask you out?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh no,no,no." She answered as she giggled blushing. "I'm happy, because I can come here again after a month. I really miss this place you know, especially I miss talking with you and Kumiko-chan." She said. "And don't forget about your delicious coffee, master."

Tetsu that also can be known as master laughed loudly "Well, you are free to come when you are not busy as long you are paying." He said before he laughed together with Laura.

As Laura continued to draw, she heard the door opening but she decided to ignore it since she wanted to finish her draw before she went home.

"Ah! You are a doctor from Laurel Clinic!"

"Hm?" Laura looked at the source of voice and saw Pinoko. "Oh, Pinoko-chan. It's nice to see you again." She said smiling at her before she looked at the man who stood behind Pinoko. "And hello again Black Jack."

Black Jack looked at Laura bit surprised. "Hello again, Laura." He said. "I never thought I will meet you again."

"Same here." She answered as she giggled.

"Eh~? You two know each other?" Asked Kumiko surprised.

"He is my childhood friend. I met him a week ago." Laura answered.

"Ah, I see." Said Kumiko.

"What are you doing here!? Don't tell me you want to seduce doctor!" Said Pinoko as she glared at Laura.

"I'm just relaxing my mind here. I always come here every Saturday because this place gives me a peaceful and comfort feeling." Laura answered as she drank her coffee.

"So you are a regular customer here then?" Asked Black Jack as he sat beside Laura.

"You can say that." She said before she looked at Pinoko who is still glared at her suspiciously. "Have a seat Pinoko. You don't have to glare at me all the time you know. Your eyes will get hurt."

Pinoko stick out her tongue and she sat beside Laura. Just in case if Laura flirting, so Pinoko can hit her head easily. Black Jack raised his eyebrows toward Pinoko and decided to ignore it.

"Here you go. Usual Coffee for you, doctor, and Pinoko special parfait for you Pinoko-chan." Said Tetsu as he put the cup of coffee in front of Black Jack, and a parfait to Pinoko.

Laura looked at the parfait in awe. "Wow, you can eat all of that Pinoko-chan? You don't have a stomachache after eating this?" She asked.

"Nope! I never have stomachache while I'm eating this. Beside this is my favorite parfait~!" Said Pinoko as she started eating her parfait.

"I see." Said Laura before she continued to draw again.

"See you drawing make me remember when I met you again sat under the tree seven years ago." Said Black Jack as he looked at her.

Laura chuckled as she kept drawing. "I still remember that. You were mad at me that time because I sat on your favorite place. And I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me before I introduce myself." She said.

"Yes, you look so different. So I thought you are just a nuisance girl on that day."

"Oh I'm sorry if I am a nuisance girl back then, Doctor Black Jack~" She said jokingly which made Black Jack chuckled.

While Laura enjoying her time drawing something, Pinoko got curious about what she drew. She kept looking at Laura's draw even forgot her favorite parfait.

Laura realized Pinoko's stare and giggled as she kept finishing her draw. "Pinoko-chan, your parfait will melt if you don't eat it now~" She said.

"Ah! Ohmigewdness~!" Pinoko immediately continued eating parfait quickly before it melted.

After few minutes, Laura finished her draw and smiled at the result. "It's done!" She said happily.

"Can I see it? Can I see it?" Asked Kumiko with curious smile.

"Sure! Here you are." Said Laura as she gave her sketch book to Kumiko.

Kumiko looked at the draw which is her who is stood beside the bar while hearing a music, and Tetsu who stood behind the bar cleaning the glass. "Wow! It looks great Nakamura-san. I love this!" Said Kumiko in awe.

"Let me see it too!" Said Pinoko before Kumiko gave the sketch book to Pinoko. "Wow~ it's amazing!" She said before she looked at Laura.

"What is it?" Asked Laura, curious and bit nervous.

"Draw me!" Pinoko stated cutely as she gave back the sketchbook to Laura. "Draw me please~!" She pleaded. Laura was startled slightly by Pinoko's request and just smiled.

"Okay. I will draw you now, but you can't see it until it's done." Said Laura before she began to draw.

"Yay~! I can't wait! I can't wait!" Said Pinoko jumping happily.

"Pinoko, sit down quietly. You are going to distract her if you keep jumping like that." Said Black Jack.

"Aye-aye doctor!" Said Pinoko before she sat down and quietly peeking at Laura.

"If you peeking, I won't draw it Pinoko-chan." Said Laura without looking at Pinoko which made Pinoko quickly turned her head back from Laura.

During the drawing, Pinoko always tried to peek the result every twenty seconds which Laura always told her to stop peeking or she won't drew her, made Kumiko and Tetsu laughed at them and Black Jack ignored them as he enjoyed his coffee.

"I'm done!" Said Laura as she looked at draw happily.

"Finally! I want to see it!" Said Pinoko.

Laura smiled at Pinoko's innocent, and she ripped the draw from her sketchbook. "Here, this is for you." She said as she gave Pinoko the draw which is Pinoko eating her parfait with innocent smile.

"Wooow~~ It's so pretty and good! Thank you Nakamura-san!" Said Pinoko.

Laura giggled, "Your welcome. And here is for you, Kumiko-chan." She said as she ripped her previous draw and gave it to Kumiko.

"Ah! Thank you, Nakamura-san. I can put this in my collection." Said Kumiko smiling at her.

Laura ripped another draw and gave it to Black Jack. "And here is for you Black Jack." She said as she gave the draw of his portrait to him. "I drew it this earlier after finished with Pinoko's"

"Actually you don't have to make it for me." Said Black Jack before he accepted the draw. "But, thank you. Your draw is really nice."

"You're welcome." Said Laura before she continued drawing as she talking with Black Jack to catch up on old times.

Time has passed. Laura looked at her wrist watch which showed two p.m. She drank her coffee before she closed her sketch book which already had some images.

"I have to go now. I must buy some medicine for stocks now." She said.

"Aw~ But I want to see more of your drawing!" Said Pinoko pouting.

Laura giggled "I will show it again next week okay." She said as she patted Pinoko's head. "I've got to go now. See you later, and thank you for the coffee Tetsu-san." She waved to all of them and walked out from the café.

The sound of car was heard from the outside. Black Jack drank his coffee until it's empty, and took out his wallet.

"Thank you for the coffee, master." He said as he pulled out some money to pay his coffee and Pinoko's parfait. "Pinoko, let's go back now. I've got a work to do." He stood up from the stool and walked out to from the café leaving Pinoko alone.

"Ah! Wait up, doctor!" Pinoko immediately jumped down from the stool and walked out from the café too.

Tetsu chuckled "It seems doctor Black Jack is really caring about her." He said as he picked the parfait glass and the cup from the bar.

"What do you mean, Tetsu-san? Care to whom?" Asked Kumiko confused, but Tetsu just chuckled without giving her an answer.

Meanwhile, Laura bought so many medicines from the drug store. When she about to pay, her cell phone ringing and she immediately opened it to see it was a call from someone. She paid her medicines and receives the call.

"Hello? What is it, mother?" Asked Laura as she went to her car while brought a plastic full of medicines.

"Hey, honey. How are you doing right now?" Asked Maria, Laura's mother.

Laura smiled a bit "I'm fine. I just got back from shopping for stocks. How about you? Still busy in hospital?"

"Yes, but I have a break right now for five minute. You are not forget, that tomorrow you will come here to Okinawa right?"

"No, I always remember mother. Because I want to help you tomorrow, and you must check my condition right." Said Laura as she put the plastic on the passenger seat before she tried to took out her key car.

"I'm glad to hear that then. I'm afraid you will forget to come here, because you only come here every six months." Said Maria on the phone. "By the way, did father calling you? Or meeting up with you?"

Laura frowned. "No... He didn't call or meeting up with me. He is probably busy. Busy to work overseas and find a husband for me..." She said annoyed.

"Laura..." Maria sighed lightly. "You know your father loves you right..."

Laura sighed "I know mother, I know. But I got tired to listened to him said I must got married as soon as possible whenever he came home, and something that I'm not really interested."

"He just wants you to be happy, and have someone to take care of you if you sick or your condition is not good." Said Maria.

Laura pinched her nose bridge. "Let's cut that subject, I don't want to discuss it right now. By the way, are you still working in that island? What is it called?"

"Iriomote island. It's really a beautiful island, and have beautiful of nature you know." Said Maria. "Oh, and maybe you can looked around with boat tomorrow. Since you will come to the hospital at noon."

"I will think about that. It will be fun I guess."

Maria chuckled. "Ah, I have to go now. Call me if you already arrived to Iriomote Island okay. Good bye honey, take care." Said Maria before she ended her call.

Laura just shook her head as she smiling. She turned on her car after put her cell phone back to her pocket and drove back home to prepare for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : BLACK JACK IS OWNED BY OSAMU TEZUKA. I JUST OWN MY OCS.

Wow, this chapter is kinda long. I even surprised.

Enjoy reading the fanfiction, give review and favorite if you want to

I'm sorry for my bad English

* * *

The next day came, it's still 4 a.m. but it was time for Laura go to Iriomote Island since it will took three or four hours, because she must went there by plane and boat. Even if her mother told her to come at noon, she wanted to come early to surprise her mother, and since at noon there will so many traffics and that will make her late to come. She went out from her house with brown and green suitcases. The brown one filled with medicines, her medical and surgical tools, and the green one filled with few clothes for a day. She wore a red shirt with black buttoned vest, black knee-length pants, and black shoes. She tied her hair into a bun since the weather is hot now.

"The sun is not come yet, but it's so hot already!" She said as she fanned herself with her hand. "I should have brought a hat with me just in case, but my hat is gone." She huffed and walked to the taxi which she already ordered last night.

It took her four and half hours for Laura, and it's already 08.30 a.m. Finally she arrived in Iriomote Island by speed boat. She grabbed her suitcases and went to her mother house by taxi. Few minutes later, she walked from taxi and stood in front of white paint one story house with small fence around it. She went inside and press the door bell beside the entrance before the door opened by a woman who she's really care about.

"Laura! I thought you will come at noon!" Said the woman who wore a pink shirt with black skirt, and her blonde hair tied in bun surprised to see Laura stood in front of her house.

"Hello, mother. Long time no see." Said Laura smiling at her mother. "Can I go inside?"

Maria smiled happily, "Sure, sure! Come in!" She said before she called her housekeeper to bring Laura's suitcases to her room.

"This house didn't change at all. I like it." Said Laura as she sat down on the sofa.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'm really lonely here, because you must work far away from here." Said Maria as she sat beside Laura. "How are you doing while in Tokyo? Having fun?"

"I'm having fun there, and busy working as a doctor." She answered with smile.

"I see." Maria sighed and patted Laura's head. "I'm happy to hear that. Now, let's check your condition." Said Maria before she went to her office with Laura followed her.

Maria began to check her daughter's condition. She asked few questions as she checked Laura's breathing with stethoscope. Few minutes later, Maria was done checking Laura's condition and smiled in relief.

"It seems your health is normal, and your asthma is not worsening which is good." Said Maria as she put her stethoscope to the table. "Now, give me a detail when you work in Tokyo." Said Maria bit excited.

Laura laughed at her mother excitement. "Well, I had appendicitis surgery a week ago. And I met some rude guys who is one of them got injured. But I didn't treat them." Said Laura made Maria raised her eyebrow.

"And why you didn't treat them?"

"Hahaha... Well, it's because my old friend kicked them out indirectly." Laura answered. "You know him mom. You met him when I was two years old and sixteen years old. But he change his name into Black Jack"

Maria thinking for a while before she remembered who she's talking about. "Oh! You mean Kuroo-kun? He is doctor Black Jack? I saw him few months ago in this island you know."

"Really!? You never told me about you saw him!" Said Laura surprised. "What is he doing in this island?"

"Well, I don't really know but I think he came to this island for vacation. I saw him on the tour boat when I got my day off. I immediately recognize him because of his hair, but I didn't talk to him because I got a phone call from my assistant." Answered Maria as she chuckled. "But I'm surprised that he is the rumored Black Jack. Even he has a daughter now."

"Ummm... Well, she is not really his daughter." Said Laura.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked confused. "She is adopted?"

"You can say that, but... I think that will be hard to explain." Said Laura. She confused how to tell her mom about Pinoko. Since she just have her own theory without asking Black Jack is true or not.

Maria shrugged. "Oh well, I will know it more someday." She said decided to drop the subject about Pinoko. "I hope he is not getting a trouble since he is unlicensed. I'm bit happy thought for him to become a doctor."

"By the way, Laura. You still have time until noon to work at hospital. What will you do this morning then?" Asked Maria.

"I think I will take a tour boat. I want to see the view of this island, and have a relaxing time before work." Said Laura smiling.

"I see. You better go now. I think there's still time for you to take a tour boat at 9.15."

"Okay! I better go now. Good bye mother." Said Laura as she kissed her mom's cheek before walked out from the house after grab her brown suitcase from her room which had a few surgery and medical tools and medicines, her wallet, inhaler and cell phone.

After walked fast for ten minutes, Laura arrived at the dock which full people waiting in line. She immediately stood in line after buying a ticket.

"Fyuh~ Lucky it's still 9.10. a.m." Said Laura as she looked at her wrist watch while stood almost in the back line without knowing Black Jack and Pinoko stood in the middle one far from her.

Meanwhile, Black Jack waited patiently in line, while Pinoko saw a mother gave her baby a candy kitty. Pinoko looked at the candy and she secretly wants that candy too.

"Look at that man. He's wearing a black coat even in Okinawa" Said a woman who wore a hat which covered her dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail, black sunglasses, and have tanned skin as she giggled to her friend.

"Really. Isn't he hot?" Asked a woman who have a same tanned skin, and has short hair/ Pinoko heard it before she turned around, scolded the women.

"He's not hot!" Said Pinoko angrily.

"He is with a kid?" Asked the short hair woman.

"I'm not his kid! I am his wife!" Said Pinoko still angry.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked the ponytailed hair woman, as she looked at Pinoko weirdly.

"She said she is his wife." Said the short hair one.

"That is so stupid." Said both of them at the same time, mocking Pinoko.

"What?! Stupid?!" Said Pinoko angrily. "The one who says stupid is the stupid one!"

Black Jack looked at Pinoco bit annoyed. "Pinoco! Don't mind them. Be quiet, you disturb the others."

"But..." Pinoko pouted before she looked at the two women again. "Huh?" She looked behind them and saw a glimpse of Laura's face who is waiting behind the line. "She is..."

"Okay, clear the way."

Pinoko and Black Jack heard it and looked at the old man holding a fan with few men followed behind him, while the old man assistant allowed his boss to walked toward the boat.

"Here, this way." Said the assistant to his boss. "Sir, you are a VIP so you can get your seat first."

"I see, I see!" Said the old man arrogantly.

One of the men who followed him begin to ask. "Senator, the purpose of your visit today is for land development for a resort, right?"

"Of course, yes. This will be a good resort island." Said the old man who is a Senator.

Pinoko glared at the Senator, including the two women behind her because the senator just walked to the ship without waiting in line which is rude for them.

"Cheater!" Said Pinoko angrily before she looked behind again to make sure if she really saw Laura or not. But she didn't see her.

"What's wrong Pinoko?" Asked Black Jack as he looked at her.

"Doctor, I think I saw Nakamura-san earlier." Said Pinoko.

"You mean Laura?"

Pinoko nodded "But I didn't see her anymore." Answered Pinoko confused.

"It's just your imagination. I think she is still in Tokyo." Said Black Jack. "Come on Pinoko. We are boarding now."

* * *

Black Jack with Pinoko walked inside the boat now followed by the other passengers including Laura. As Laura tried to find a seat, she heard someone shouting and she looked at the source of voice. She saw a man with straw hat, dirty brown shirt, brown pants, and have many bags. She saw the box he held too in curiosity but decided to ignore it since it's not her problem. She looked around again and sighed.

" _Guess there's no seat in front area. Maybe I do a sigh seeing first before sit in back area._ " She thought as she began to walk toward the rear deck.

At the rear deck, Laura breathed in deeply of the fresh air. She like this island even thought she only came here every half a-year. As she walked to the deck rail she surprised to see her friends, Black Jack and Pinoko stood near the deck trail.

"Eh? Black Jack? Pinoko-chan? You two are here too?" She asked surprised. Black Jack and Pinoko looked at behind them and surprised too.

"Nakamura-san!" Said Pinoko surprised to looked at Laura. "I knew it is you! I thought I'm just imagining it." Laura bit confused at Pinoko's statement, but she decided to ignore it.

"Are you two here on vacation?" Laura asked as she looked at Pinoko then Black Jack.

"Yes. I always come to this island with Pinoko every two or three months." Said Black Jack. "What about you? You are having a vacation too?"

"Let just say, I have my vacation until noon. And after that I must help my mother at the hospital in this island." Answered Laura. "I come to this island every six month to help my mother and check my condition."

"I see, and what about your condition? Still good?" Black Jack asked.

"Yes, although sometimes my illness showed up without reason. But I'm okay."

Black Jack looked at Laura. "Maybe I should check your condition after we got back to Tokyo."

Laura shook her head. "You don't have to, Black Jack. I already had my mom to check my condition." She said as she showed a bit smile.

"Still I want to check on you, since I promise to heal you from illness." Said Black Jack as he kept looking at Laura. "If you feel any pain or symptoms too often, you MUST tell me."

Laura sighed lightly as she groaned. "Okay. I will tell you. I promise." She said as she looked at Black Jack.

"You better be just checking her doctor! I don't want you to cheat on me!" Said Pinoko jealous and pouting. Laura giggled as she looked at Pinoko before they chatted for while at the rear deck.

They decided to go back inside the boat and sat in the back row. Laura sat on the right rear with other tourist, while Black Jack sat on the left rear with Pinoko. Laura yawned a bit because she is still sleepy. She decided to close her eyes for a few minutes without realizing her friend watching her from his seat. Pinoko ate her snack before she looked at Black Jack.

"Doctor, is something the matter?" She asked curious as she ate her snack.

Black Jack just silent as he looked at Laura. "No. It's nothing." He said before he stopped looking at Laura and put one hand on top of the suitcase he was carrying after fixed his position a bit.

Just as he about to enjoy his peacefulness, there's sound of baby crying and men's shouts. He groaned a bit and decided to close his eyes to ignore them.

"Oh, they are so annoying. Right, doc?" Said Pinoko as she still ate her snack while looking at Black Jack.

Laura groaned and opened her eyes, annoyed because of the small commotion from front area. As she about to sleep again, she heard the commotion once more and groaned.

" _What happen in there?_ " She thought but didn't care about it before she heard an animal sound from front area. " _Huh? Animal?_ "

Suddenly the boat was skewed and speeding, made the tourists are shocked including Laura, Black Jack, and Pinoko. Laura immediately held the backrest tightly, while Black Jack grab Pinoko's shirt to protect her from falling. Few moments later, the ship finally calmed down and stopped near the sea stone.

"Laura, are you okay?" Asked Black Jack as he let go Pinoko's shirt.

"I'm okay." Laura answered as she fixed her position. "What about you? Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." Black Jack answered.

"What happen there? Did something happen in front area?" Asked Pinoko as she stood up from her seat. Black Jack looked at the front area without moving from his seat before he decided not to interfere. Laura looked at the front area without moving too, she heard baby's crying, and old man's crying, but she is more curious about animal's crying. She is sure she heard an animal's crying even if it just an instant.

"Is there a doctor here?" Shouted the captain of the boat searching for a doctor.

"Doc, they want you." Said Pinoko. "Hey, doc! They want a doctor!" She looked at Black Jack, hoping he helped them but Black Jack just closed his eyes ignoring her.

"Nakamura-san! They want you too!" Said Pinoko walked toward Laura. Laura looked at Pinoko before she sighed slightly and nodded at Pinoko to tell her she will help them.

"Is there anyone?" Asked the captain. "Or any nurse?"

Pinoko jumped, "Yes! There are two doctors here!" She said, "Over here!"

"Pinoko, don't do that." Said Black Jack with low voice.

Pinoko huffed. "Aren't you going to save the injured?" She asked bit mad.

"I just don't want to get involved in any trouble." Said Black Jack sighed lightly.

The Senator assistant and the boat captain ran toward them. "Are you two a doctor?" Asked the assistant as they looked at Black Jack and then at Laura.

"Yes, they sure are the one." Said the old man who stood near them holding a sweet potato. "The male doctor owns an island around here, and he comes around every two or three months. And the woman always comes here every six months."

The assistants and the captain sighed in relief. "Good! Would you two quickly take a look at him? Please doctors." Asked the assistant.

Black Jack and Laura silent for a moment. "Sure, I am a doctor. But I'm still not a professional since I'm still working as doctor for a year." Said Laura before she looked at Black Jack. "You can ask him to treat your boss, but he is not a proper doctor for your information."

"You mean, unlicensed?" Asked the assistant as he looked at Black Jack suspiciously but Black Jack remained silent.

The boat captain looked at the assistant. "But does it matter now? Because we really need doctor right now." Said the captain.

"Y-You are right." Said the assistant. "Please, doctor, miss, save him!"

Black Jack and Laura stared at each other silently, and Black Jack groaned a bit before he stood up.

"Where are the injured?" He asked and Laura stood up and walked toward the front area.

* * *

At the front area, Laura, Black Jack, and Pinoko looked at the injured people. Laura looked around the front area to find the animal before she looked at the injured people who were a baby and elder man.

" _There's no animal here?_ " She thought as she looked around a bit and looked at the baby who is injured and crying in pain.

"There are two injured." Said the captain to the two doctors. "A one year old baby boy and Senator Tanaka."

"Hey! You're the one who cut in line earlier!" Said Pinoko angrily as she pointing at Senator who is known as Senator Tanaka.

Laura examined the baby's injury which is his arm carefully. " _The cut is deep. I hope his radial nerve didn't get cut._ " She thought as she examined the baby.

"Doctor, please save Takashi." Said the mother as Laura examined her baby known as Takashi. Black Jack walked toward Senator and examined his injury on his stomach.

"Treat me first! I will pay whatever. I don't want to die here!" Said Senator Tanaka as Black Jack ignored him and examined his injury.

"Captain, I found the cat." Said the boat crew which caught Black Jack and the others attention.

"What?" Asked the captain.

"Look, it's almost dead."

Black Jack stood up. "What is that?" He asked before he surprised at what he saw. "That's an Iriomote cat!" He picked the cat from the crew carefully. "Who brought an Iriomote cat on this ship?! Who?!" He asked angrily as Laura stood up and walked toward him to check the cat.

"H-He did it! The cat came out of his luggage!" Said the woman who wore a hat pointing at the same man that Laura saw earlier and he tried to get away.

Black Jack looked at the man. "You must be a poacher." He said before he looked at the cat again who was examined by Laura. "You caught it, fully aware that it's red-marked?!"

"Black Jack, I think the cat got hit by something on its stomach. If we didn't treat it immediately, it will die!" Said Laura, and Black Jack clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Hey, what are you doing? Forget about the cat! Come quick and treat me you two!" Said the Senator Tanaka as he in pain.

"Doctors, please treat him!" Said the mother as she tried to stop the blood on her son's arm.

"Our fee will be not cheap. Are you sure?" Asked Black Jack as Laura stared him in disbelief, but Black Jack looking at her to silent her.

"I told you, I'll pay whatever you want!" Said the Senator.

"I see. Then, Senator, I will take ten million for your first aid." Said Black Jack as he looked at the Senator.

The Senator shocked when he heard the price. "Ten million?!"

Black Jack looked at the mother and her injured baby. "And ten million for your baby too." He said without hesitation.

"N-no way..." Said the mother didn't believe what she heard.

Laura glared a bit at Black Jack as she heard people's murmur to both of them, made her sighed and looked at the mother and the Senator.

"Or... I can be the one who will treat you." Said Laura. "My fee is free and I will guarantee your safety."

"Then I want you to heal me, rather than that quack!" Said the Senator as he held his pain.

Laura looked at the Senator and then the mother who looked at her too with hope. "I will heal you, but for your information I'm still not a professional like him." She said as she pointing her thumb at Black Jack. "So there will be a chance that I will make a false treatment and can make your injury worsen than before." Laura smirked at the Senator and the mother which made them scared.

"So... Still want me to treat you two or want him to treat you two?" Laura asked as she looked the Senator.

"I won't choose you then, if you just make my pain worsen! I want that male doctor treat me rather than you!" Said Senator Tanaka angrily.

Laura looked at the mother. "How about you ma'am?" She asked.

The mother looked at Laura and Black Jack. "I don't care which one of you will help. What is important please treat my son!" Said the mother without hesitation. "I will talk it over with my husband, and we will pay! So please save him!"

"I'll pay! I will have my assistant write the check!" Said the Senator before he felt the pain.

"Then I'll do it. But there is one condition." Said Black Jack. "You can never complain about what we do. Got it?"

The assistant wrote the check exactly ten million and gave it to Black Jack. "Fine. Get started now." He said.

"Now, move the injured to the front seats! Everyone else, move to the back of the boat!" Ordered Black Jack before people who's not injured moved to the back of the boat immediately.

After the injured one lay on the bench, Black Jack immediately wore his surgery cap and gloves and took out his surgery tools from his black suitcase after got a hot water and rag from the crew.

"Ma'am, what's your baby's blood type?" Asked Black Jack to the mother

"It's type O." Said the mother.

"Rh?"

"It's positive."

Black Jack looked at the captain. "Captain, find a blood donor with type O!" He ordered as he began to use anesthetic with syringe.

"Yes!" Said the captain and he began to find a blood donor.

Black Jack crouched in front of the mother and the baby with syringe in his hand. "Ma'am, would you hold the baby still? This is a partial anesthetic." He said as he began to inject the anesthetic to the baby. "It will stop the pain."

"Hey, treat me now! Hey!" Said Senator Tanaka in pain as he looking at Black Jack angrily.

"Shut up!" Said Black Jack as he still injecting the anesthetic.

The senator shocked he got scolded. "What?!"

Black Jack stood up after done injecting the anesthetic and glared at the Senator. "Look, I only have two arms. I don't want you to tell me what to do with my arms." He said.

"I paid you ten million with my check. I'm the only one who paid!" Said Senator Tanaka.

"Doctor! We found the donor!" Said Pinoko as she pulled the donor's hand who is a poacher.

"Doctor, he is the only one who have type O." Said the captain, grab the back of poacher's shirt tightly.

Black Jack glared as he smirked at the poacher. "Take responsibility for yourself, and cooperate with us." The poacher just made a nervous smile as he looked at Black Jack. "Pinoko, get ready for a blood transfusion."

"Aye aye, sir!" Said Pinoko with cheerful tone and ran to begin blood transfusion.

Black Jack looked at Laura. "Laura, I trust you to treat a baby." He said to Laura made Laura and the mother surprised.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked as she looked at Black Jack. "You know that there's possibility the baby's radial nerve got cut, and I never do that first aid surgery." She said.

Black Jack nodded. "Even so I believe you can do it." He said as he looked back at her. "You are a genius doctor, so I trust you that you can do this surgery. Beside the mother said she didn't care which one of us will treat her baby, the important is her baby is safe"

Laura silent for a moment before she nodded in confidence. "Okay then. Leave it to me!" She said before she walked toward the baby and opened her brown suitcase to take out her surgery tools.

Laura put on her surgery gloves and cap, she walked toward the baby who already asleep because of anesthetic. "Ma'am, you may faint, so you'd better not watch." She said to the mother.

"Okay." The mother looked at Laura. "Please, save my Takashi doctor." She said pleaded at her.

Laura nodded. "I understand. I will save your son and guarantee his safety." She answered with calm voice and she began to operate. " _Please, make me can do this surgery without failure!_ " She thought.

"Hey! How about 20 million? Will you treat me first with 20 million?" Asked the Senator which caught Black Jack's attention.

"Oh, 20 million?" Asked Black Jack as he smirked.

Senator Tanaka glared at his assistant. "Don't just stand there! Write the check!"

"Y-Yes!" Answered the assistant.

As the Senator want to looked at Black Jack, he and his assistant shocked to saw something in disbelief which caught the other's attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Said the Senator in disbelief as he saw Black Jack will begin to operate Iriomote cat. "Are you treating the cat before me?! Is the life of a beast more important than my life?! Are you insane?!" The Senator shouted in anger.

"Quit your whining!" Said Black Jack annoyed. "I told you this is my condition. Don't complain about what I do!"

"Cut that crap! Throw that beast to the sea! If you don't treat me, I will sue you!"

"If you have enough energy to scream that much, your injury is obviously not that serious." Said Black Jack as he operate the cat ignored the Senator anger and swear words to him.

Black Jack operated the cat's stomach. "The artery is not broken. I can save him." He said in relief.

Few moments later, the Iriomote cat's operation is success and Black Jack done bandaging its stomach. "Good, I'm done." He said after done bandaging.

Pinoko sighed in relief. "I'm glad for you." She said as she looked at the cat that is still unconscious.

Black Jack stood up and walked to Laura who is still doing a surgery to the baby, ignoring the Senator. "He come to the baby even there's another doctor! Damn, I'll sue you if you get to me too late!" Said Senator Tanaka as he glared at Black Jack.

Black Jack crouched beside Laura. "How is it?" He asked as he saw the progress.

"Just like I thought, his radial nerve is cut." She answered. "I'm still sewing the nerves together. But it's difficult because there's a chance there will be big sways. Let's hope there are no big sways." Laura answered without looking at Black Jack.

Black Jack kept looking at the progress. "Do it slowly, don't do it too fast because you can cut the baby's nerve."

"I understand." Laura answered as she almost done sewing the nerves. " _Please don't sway._ " She thought with hope even she's bit nervous.

After a struggle of surgery, Laura with Black Jack sighed in relief as she done the suturing after sewing back the baby's nerve. They were both stood almost at the same time with bit sweats on their face.

"He shouldn't have any paralysis in his arm." Said Laura which made the mother surprised and smiled. "However, it's just a first aid. So you must get him to a hospital quickly, and have another operation."

"Thank you, doctor! Thank you." Said the mother almost cried, and Laura just smiled before she looked at Black Jack.

"You better treat him now. He is already waiting too long." She said as she smirked, and Black Jack just chuckled a bit, and walked toward the Senator.

"Now, Mr. Senator. It's your turn now." Said Black Jack as he looked at the Senator who glared at him in pain.

Black Jack began to operate the Senator with Pinoko as his assistant held the tray filled with surgery tools. Laura looked at the progress and amazed by it.

" _Wow. He is amazing. I think he is more genius than me._ " She thought.

"Why did you do the cat first?" The Senator asked.

"Because it's a nationally protected species that is on the verge of extinction." Black Jack answered as he kept operating. "On the other hand, you're not on the verge of extinction."

Senator Tanaka glared at him. "I handed you ten million! On the other hand, the cat didn't..."

"Do you really think a cat can pay ten million?" Asked Black Jack. "Your injury is really nothing. It's only cut down to the rectus abdominus. You have so much fat that is saved you." He said which made the Senator sighed in relief. "You got lucky." He said before he noticed something from the Senator's stomach, which Laura saw it too during the progress.

"Lucky?!" Said the Senator in shock and suddenly there's an announcement sound which caught everybody's attention.

" **Attention passengers. The radio is functional again, and we were able to contact the mainland. The rescue team will be here momentarily.** " Said the captain from the speaker. " **I repeat. The radio is functional again, and we were able to contact the mainland.** "

"Yeah! Ow! Ow!" The Senator felt the pain a bit as Black continue his operating.

"Damn quack, just watch. I'll get you." Said Senator Tanaka in anger.

Soon enough, the rescue team ship arrived. And everyone began to move to rescue ship and start to go to mainland. After a few minutes, they arrived at the mainland and the injured immediately brought to hospital cars. Laura looked at the car before she looked at Black Jack.

"Hhh~ finally we can relax a bit." Said Laura as she sighed. "Really now, Black Jack. You make me nervous when you asked me to do a surgery that I never done before. How can you ask like that?" She asked as she glared lightly. "You know I'm not professional yet right? There can be an accident like I cut the nerves accidently."

Black Jack smiled. "It's because I trust you can do a surgery perfectly, that's why I am asking your help." He answered. "And it turns out you succeed."

"Really you..." Laura sighed as she chuckled, and the three of them went to hospital to check their patients and medical profiles.

* * *

Few days later, Laura with Black Jack and Pinoko back to Tokyo. But Black Jack must go to the court because the Senator sued him, which made Laura and Pinoko mad at the Senator. The next day at noon, Black Jack went to the court with Laura who wore a white shirt with black pants and black shoes following him. As they walked in the court hallway, Black Jack looked at Laura who is frowning while walking beside him.

"Why are you frowning?" Asked Black Jack before he heard a sigh from his friend.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm angry and annoyed to that Senator. He just sues you when you are just helping him!" Said Laura in anger.

Black Jack chuckled. "You don't have to be angry. I'm used to people sue me and I always got free after that."

"Still, I don't want you to get predicted guilty! Really now Kuroo, you have a hard life when you just want to help people." Laura sighed heavily.

Black Jack smiled and patted Laura's head gently. "I already know that for long. You don't have to worry, Laura. Everything will be okay." He said as he looked at Laura who looked at him back. "Let's go to court room, we will be late if we don't go there quickly." He said before continue walking with Laura following him.

At the court room, Black Jack stood on the podium in the middle of court room, while Laura sat down on the bench with many people including the Senator behind the fence. The prosecutor who is a bald man wore round glasses, has a mustache and dressed with brown suit and pants, walked toward Black Jack.

"Prosecutor, he's all yours." Said the judge to prosecutor.

The prosecutor looked at Black Jack. "You had three seriously injured, one citizen, one baby, and one cat." Said the prosecutor. "Why did you decide to treat them in the order of cat, baby, and then citizen? Especially, you know that the baby is treated with another doctor. But why you still come to the baby?" He asked.

"After inspecting all three injuries, Senator Tanaka's was the least serious, and the Iriomote cat's was the most serious injury. That's why I treated the one who was most severely injured, first – the cat." Answered Black Jack without hesitation. "And as for why I treated the baby too even if there's another doctor, it's because the doctor is not professional yet and never do a radial nerve's surgery. That is why I come to the baby, to check if she succeed or not."

"I understand then about the baby. But about your first answer. Are you telling me that you see humans and animals as being equal? Is that how you operate as a doctor?" Asked the prosecutor.

"Yes." Black Jack answered.

"Not only did you operate without a license, but you left a dying patient, and treated an animal first. Such an action is abnormal and inhumane." Said the prosecutor as he pointing his finger to Black Jack before he turned around to judge. "I demand maximum punishment upon the defendant." He said to judge.

"Case closed." Said the judge after a long discussion which made Laura held her anger and glared at the Senator.

"Kuroo..." Laura called with low voice, and Black Jack looked at her with a look that tells her to not worry about him. Laura sighed and nodded at him. Understand what is the meaning of it.

"Doctor." Laura heard a sound called for her, and turned around to saw a mother of the baby.

"Ah, it's you. How's your baby ma'am?" Asked Laura.

The mother smiled, "My baby is okay, he is recovering just fine too. Thank you very much for the other day doctor." She said. "I will pay you just like I promised the other day."

Laura shook her head. "You don't have to pay me. I said the other day my fee is free." She said smiling, and the mother smiled and nodded as the meaning she is understood. "I better go now. Take care of yourself and your baby ma'am. Good day." Laura bowed a bit and walked leaving the mother.

As Laura walked to the door, she saw Black Jack talked to the Senator. She saw him gave some paper to Senator which make him shocked. Laura shrugged because she can predict what is inside the paper and walked out from the court room.

An hour later, Black Jack walked out from the court after released on bail. As he walked to his car, he saw Laura waiting outside her white car which parked near his car.

"I thought you already going home." Said Black Jack.

"I'm worried about you, so that's why I'm waiting here." Laura answered. "So you released by bail huh. That's suck." She said, sighed heavily.

"Well, it's better than got jailed immediately." Said Black Jack as he shrugged a bit.

"You are right about that. By the way, how's the cat doing? You will release it after it got better?"

Black Jack nodded. "Yes. I think about two or three days it will make a full recovery."

"Good to hear that. And, that Senator. He has a tumor right? Did he got cancer too or not?"

"Yes, he has a tumor. And he must already have cancer in his body. I told him I can operate him if he believes me." Said Black Jack.

Laura chuckled. "Trust me. He will believe you and he will ask you to operate him." Said Laura as she smirked and Black Jack chuckled. "You better go back now. I'm sure Pinoko-chan can't wait to see you again, Kuroo."

"You are right." Black Jack looked at Laura which made her confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

Black Jack shook his head as he smiled. "It's nothing. I will see you later then." He said.

"Yes. Let's meet again when we are not busy, because I'm really happy to see you. Maybe we can catch up old times again." Said Laura as she winked. "See you later then, Kuroo." Laura walked in to her car and drove back home.

Black Jack looked at Laura's car began to disappear, and he walked in to his car. "I'm happy too, Laura." He said as he smiled and then he drove back to his home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : BLACK JACK CHARACTERS, ANIME BELONG TO OSAMU TEZUKA. I'm just own my OCs, and my original stories.

Thank you for waiting and enjoy the story :) . I have a hard time when I make this one, because there's so many doctors. :) (19 pages long)

Next Chapter will be original story before I'm back to anime one. Sorry for the bad grammar/English and I'm sorry too if it's OOC for you

* * *

A month passed, in some hospital, Black Jack was operating a patient with some assistants. He working so fast and didn't hesitate any seconds. While he was operating, a bald doctor, with bushy beard, wore monocle eyeglass and medical uniform saw him from the window upstairs with the other two doctors.

"Vital." Said Black Jack to one of his assistants as he kept operating.

"Saturation is stable." Said one of the assistants.

"Good. Switching to the post operation process."

"Yes." The assistant answered.

Few minutes later, the operation is done. Black Jack walked out from the operation room as he began took out his gloves.

"You saved us, Black Jack." Said someone who made Black Jack looked at the person who is doctor with monocle eyeglass.

"Doctor Yamadano." Said Black Jack and he stopped walking in front of the doctor who is known as Yamadano.

"It was just amazing. You have my greatest admiration." Said Yamadono smiling at Black Jack.

"No, not that good." Said Black Jack smiled a bit.

"But let me give you one piece of advice." Black Jack looked at Yamadano in curiosity. "Don't underestimate the human body. No matter what." Said Yamadano in stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Asked Black Jack confused.

"I mean that you can't always treat humans theoretically. You will suffer a severe setback at some point." Answered Yamadano. "Remember that."

Black Jack closed his eyes for a while and walked away. "I know, Doctor." He said as he leaving Yamadono behind.

Meanwhile, Laura was done checking her one of her patients who is a five year old girl with her mother carrying her. She waved good bye to them before they walked out from her office room. Laura looked at her wristwatch which showed 4.30 p.m. and she sighed.

" _It's almost closing time._ " Thought Laura as she wrote the last patient medical record before she walked out from her office after put all of her paper to the drawer.

"Doctor." Called the nurse who had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed with nurse outfit.

Laura looked at the nurse. "Yes, what is it Nurse Rena?" Asked Laura as she stopped walking and looking at the nurse who is known as Rena.

"Here is your new appointment, doctor. And someone came send these mails and papers for you, it came two minutes ago." Said Rena as she gave a stack of mails and documents to Laura, made her surprised.

"Are these mails and documents are from the same person?" Asked Laura as she looked at her appointment lists, mails, and papers.

"Yes, and he said he will come again on next Friday." Answered Rena.

Laura sighed in tiredness, and she gave all of the papers to Rena. "Please put it in my office. I want to buy something for a while since there's no patient now. And you with the other two nurses can close the hospital if I'm not back for ten minutes." She said.

"Yes, doctor." Answered Rena before she looked at Laura. "Are you okay, Laura? You look pale." She asked worried.

"I'm fine, just feel tired. You don't have to worry." Answered Laura smiled at her.

"But as your assistant, and cousin, of course I will be worried."

Laura giggled. "And as your boss, I assure you I am fine. I will keep my inhaler just in case, okay." Said Laura. "I have got to go now. I will be back later. Call me if there's a patient come here." Laura walked out from her hospital leaving Rena, her cousin sighed lightly and walked to receptionist desk.

Outside, Laura sighed in tiredness as she walking on the street to the minimarket. As she walking in silent, she heard some car stopping and looked up to see her old friend, Black Jack.

"Kuroo." She said as she looking at Black Jack still sat inside his car. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just got back from hospital, and saw you here with pale face. Are you okay?" Asked Black Jack.

Laura nodded as she smiled. "I'm okay. I'm just tired from work. That's all."

"You should have rest, since your asthma can come without any reason." Said Black Jack with stern voice.

"I know, I know. I will rest after this. I promise." Said Laura rolled her eyes before she smiled. "Thank you for worrying me, Kuroo."

"Hm." Said Black Jack as he nodded. "Say, I was wondering if you want to have coffee with me this Saturday."

Laura blinked. "Did you just... Ask me a date?" She asked surprised. "I thought you're cold person, Kuroo."

"Who says about a date? I'm asking to have a coffee at master's café, not a date."

Laura giggled "But it says date to me." She said with teasing tone which made Black Jack rolled his eyes.

"That is different."

"Whatever you say, Kuroo." Said Laura laughed. "But I'm sorry I have to refuse. I have an appointment this Saturday until Monday. And I must finish some reports before Thursday." She said with sad smile.

"I see... It's okay then." Said Black Jack bit disappointed.

"How about next Saturday? I was free on next Saturday." Said Laura.

Black Jack thinking for a while. "Sure, I will pick you up at three p.m. after I'm done with my work?" He asked.

"You don't have to pick me up. I can drive my own car."

"I want to, and beside we have the same direction."

Laura sighed lightly "Sure. At three then." She smiled. "I have to go now. I need to buy something to eat, since I'm too tired to make a dinner now. Bye, let's meet next Saturday." She said as she waved goodbye to her dearest friend.

"Don't forget to rest, I don't want your sickness get worse." Said Black Jack.

"I know, I know. Good bye. See you next Saturday." Laura walked leaving Black Jack who smiled and drove back to his home.

After bought a food for dinner, Laura walked back home as she yawned. She walked near the park while thinking something didn't realize someone calling her for a moment.

"Nakamura-san~!"

"Hm?" Laura looked at the person who called her. "Oh, Pinoko-chan. What are you doing here?" She asked as looked at Pinoko who ran toward her with groceries shopping bag before she saw a boy with 'X' bandage on his forehead and have bald head. "Who is he?" She asked again.

"His name is Sharaku! I saved him from the bullies earlier!" Said Pinoko with proud voice.

"H-Hi, nice to meet you." Said the bald kid named Sharaku shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Sharaku-kun. My name is Nakamura Laura." Said Laura smiling at him. "Is he your boyfriend, Pinoko-chan?" Asked Laura with teasing tone which made Pinoko shocked.

"No! He is not my boyfriend! He is my friend!" Answered Pinoko with cute angry tone.

"Ah, I see. I see." Said Laura giggled.

"What did you just buy, Nakamura-san?" Asked Pinoko curious as she looked at the plastic bag on Laura's hand.

"Oh, I just bought a dinner for me."

"You can't cook?" Pinoko asked.

"I can cook. But I'm too tired today, that's why I decide to buy an instant dinner from minimarket." Answered Laura.

"I see, now that I saw it. You look pale. Are you okay?"

Laura nodded. "I'm okay, Pinoko-chan. You don't have to worry about it."

"If you are sick, you can come to doctor's house. He can check you and heal you perfectly! Since he is the best doctor in the world!" Said Pinoko.

"I will remember that." Said Laura smiling at her. "I have to go now. See you later, Pinoko-chan. Let's meet again next time." She said as she waved goodbye.

"Okay! See you later Nakamura-san~" Said Pinoko with happy tone. After she saw Laura already gone, she glared at Sharaku. "We start training tomorrow! I will make you stronger so you can beat your bullies!" She said with a burning passion.

"Hiiii!" Sharaku backed away a bit scared at Pinoko.

* * *

Few days later, in the evening at Tom's café. Black Jack drank his usual coffee, while Tetsu brew a coffee. He heard girls' laughter near him which is from Kumiko and her friend.

"Eh, that's good Wato-san" Said Kumiko smiling at her friend who had a short brown hair, and brown eyes. "A friend for Sharaku-kun, huh?" She asked as she cleaned a glass.

"Yeah. I guess this friend is a girl. He's so happy about it, and he wouldn't stop talking about her." Said the girl known as Wato Chiyoko.

"You were so worried that he wouldn't make any friends."

"But it's funny." Said Wato. "His friend said 'You are a boy, so you must be strong.' And he is getting trained everyday by her."

"Eh? By that girl?" Asked Kumiko.

"Yup." Said Wato as she drank her juice.

Kumiko laughed when she heard it. "Sharaku-kun must have a sister complex." She said.

"How come?" Asked Wato surprised.

"Sharaku-kun must like strong girls like you, Wato-san."

Wato acted surprised "Eh~! Are you calling this frail girl, strong?"

"What part of you is frail while you beat up guys?" Asked Kumiko.

Wato laughed "You knew about that?" She asked as she scratched her hair playfully.

"I'm happy to have such a strong friend." Said Kumiko in teasing tone.

"Oh, that's going too far!" Said Wato pouting.

Black Jack overheard that and smiled. "A friend, huh?" He said as he remembered Pinoko said about her first friend.

 **Flashback :**

"Yeah! My first friend" Said Pinoko happily to Black Jack who sat on the armchair with book in his hands.

"He has a bandage on his forehead, and is super shy! And he is so cute!" Said Pinoko again with her cute voice, and she giggled happily.

 **Flashback over.**

" _I guess she mentioned that._ " He thought as he smiled before he remembered something about Pinoko mentioned about Laura who looked pale few days ago. " _I wonder about her now. I hope she is okay, since today and tomorrow she has an appointment._ " He thought as he drank his coffee.

"What's with the face, doctor?" Asked Tetsu smiling at Black Jack as he clean the cup. "It seems you are kind of sad."

Black Jack chuckled. "It's nothing master." He answered.

"Hmmm... Is it about Nakamura-san?" Tetsu asked which made Black Jack stop drinking.

Tetsu chuckled "I was right, am I?" He asked again. "Why don't you ask her out somewhere?"

"I already asked. She and I will have a coffee here next Saturday since yesterday until Monday she'll be busy." He answered.

"I see. That is good to hear then, and I hope I hear good news next Saturday." Said Tetsu as he winking at Black Jack

"I don't understand what do you mean master." Asked Black Jack chuckled lightly before he drank his coffee again as he thought something about his past while the girls' laughter were heard.

The next day, on sunny day at the park. Pinoko trained Sharaku to get stronger. They stood facing each other and Pinoko raised her hand with high spirited.

"Today, we'll have a hands-on practice." Said Pinoko.

"Hands-on?" Asked Sharaku confused.

Pinoko started do a fight pose. "I'm going to fight you."

Sharaku surprised to hear what she said. "Eh? You will"

"Just do it!" Said Pinoko bit angry as she swinging her arms, and Sharaku just nodded and start do a fight pose before he smiled while blushing.

"Um, Pinoko-chan." Said Sharaku shyly.

"What?" Pinoko asked.

Sharaku looked down on the ground shyly with blush on his face. "Thank you." He said which made Pinoko surprised and bit confuse.

"I'm so happy that you care so much about me, so..."

Pinoko started blushing and swung her arm embarrassed. "What are you talking about?! Now, let's get started!" She said blushing.

"Y-Yeah!" Said Sharaku.

As Sharaku started do his fighting pose again, suddenly he felt a pain from his chest which made him fell to the ground. Pinoko who just started to attack stopped her action and shocked to see her friend in pain.

"Ohmigewdness!" Said Pinoko before she ran to Sharaku in panic. "Hey, I haven't done anything, yet! Sharaku-kun! Hang on!" She said in panic. "Sharaku-kun!"

The hospital van immediately brought Sharaku to nearby hospital after Pinoko called them. At the hospital, Sharaku was checked by nurses and doctors in examination room. The doctors saw the x-ray result of Sharaku's lungs.

"It's quite severe." Said one of the doctors who have mustache and grey hair to his co-worker.

"This must not be his first time." Said the other doctor who wore glasses and have black hair.

"I wish we'd found it a little earlier."

"Yeah. We can't help it."

Pinoko who stood behind the curtain heard them and shocked. "N-No way..." She immediately ran outside. " _I must get doctor! I'm sure He can cure Sharaku-kun!_ " She thought as she ran before she crashed with someone.

"Ow!", "Ow!" Said both of them who fell to the ground before they looked at each other.

"Pinoko-chan? Why are you here?" Said someone who had long black hair tied in low pony tail, dressed with white shirt, black pants and shoes, and doctor coat.

"Nakamura-san!" Said Pinoko in surprise before both of them stood up from the ground. "Please! Help me! Sharaku-kun! He is sick!" Said Pinoko in panic.

"Ca-Calm down. Where is he right now?" Asked Laura.

"In examination room! I must go tell doctor to come immediately now!" Said Pinoko and she ran again leaving Laura alone.

"Wa-Wait!" Before she can stop Pinoko, it's already too late because Pinoko was running so fast. Laura immediately walked to examination room to see Pinoko's friend who have difficulty to breathe before she started to ask the doctors and checking Sharaku.

Meanwhile, Pinoko arrived to her and doctor's house after running from hospital. "Doctor!" She shouted as she ran inside Black Jack's office.

Black Jack stopped writing the report and saw Pinoko. "What's wrong, Pinoko?" He asked.

Pinoko stopped running and crying as she looked at Black Jack. "Doc! Please help my friend, Sharaku-kun!" She said as she crying loudly and walked toward Black Jack who looked at her in surprise before they immediately went back to the hospital.

Back to the hospital, after checking Sharaku's condition Black Jack began to spoke to Sharaku's sister Wato who already arrived at the hospital after got a call from the hospital inside head doctor's office.

"Thirty million?!" Said Wato shocked to hear the price from Black Jack.

"That's right." Black Jack answered without hesitation.

The doctor who have dark brown hair pointing at him angrily. "I advise against it! Why would you have this notorious surgeon do it?" He asked angrily.

"I came here because I heard you can't treat him in this hospital." Answered Black Jack.

"Yes, the operation is difficult." Said the older doctor.

"Thirty million..." Said Wato still in shocked, and the younger doctor who stood beside her whispered.

"He's Black Jack. He is skilled, but is a crooked doctor who charges outrageous fees." Said the doctor with low voice.

"I think thirty million is cheap compared to a person's life." Said Black Jack firmly.

"But my parents are overseas for business." Said Wato.

"It's time-critical." Said Black Jack as he turned around to look at Wato. "You decide by yourself. Aren't you his family? Thirty million and not a penny less."

Wato stared at Black Jack, which he stared back at her. After staring at each other for a moment, Wato nodded.

"Fine. I'll ask you to do it." She said. "But please, save my brother!"

"Don't worry, he will guarantee your brother's safety." Said someone as she opened the door which caught everyone attention. "Right, Doctor Black Jack?" She asked.

Black Jack surprised and confused to see his friend, Laura in the hospital. He thought she have an appointment with someone, and wondering why she is in the hospital. As he wanted to ask, Laura looked at Black Jack silently told him to ask later.

Black Jack silent for a while and nodded before walked to the door. "Yes, just like she said. I guarantee his safety." He said.

Laura looked at Wato and smiled. "You don't have to worry. You can wait with Pinoko-chan while we operate your brother."

Wato nodded. "Okay, I will wait." She said as she walked out from the room.

"Doctor Nakamura, don't tell us that you will join the operation." Said the young male doctor who is angry at Black Jack before. "You know that your father won't be happy if he hears that you do an operation with unlicensed doctor! Especially you are not allowed to do an operation while you are here, remember!"

Laura looked at the young doctor. "So? I don't care if I must break the rule! All I care is the patient is safe and healthy again!" She said as she glared at him. "Beside, the head doctor already allowed me to join but just as an assistant. So I will just helping, not do an operation." She said again as the older doctor nodded his head which prove it was true. Laura walked out from the room and immediately dressed with surgery uniform.

* * *

Inside operation room, there's Sharaku who is unconscious on operating table because of anesthetic. He was surrounded by doctors, nurses, and Laura who will help Black Jack. Black Jack walked toward the operating table and looked at everyone.

"Let's start." He said to the others.

"Yes." Said the assistants and began do the operation.

Black Jack offered his hand to one of his assistans who stood beside him. "Scalpel." He said, and the doctor immediately gave the scalpel to him.

"Drain."

"Inserting the drain." Said Laura as she began inserting the drain to Sharaku's body.

"Pulse?"

"76. All normal." Said one of the assistants.

The operation went well, and everyone including Laura was amazed by his skill. They never thought they would meet a genius surgeon who did an operation so fast and very accurate without failure. After an hour, the operation was done and Black Jack put the surgery tool to the bowl full of other tools.

"Thoracic suture is complete." Said Black Jack as he stood looked at everyone.

"Both blood pressure and heart rate are normal." Said one of his assistants.

Black Jack nodded. "The operation has been completed successfully. I appreciate the staff's help." He said before he walked out from the room as his assistants including Laura clapped their hand.

Outside the operation room, Wato and Pinoko sat on the bench. Wato still worried about the progress, while Pinoko ate her snack which caught Wato's attention.

"Pinoko-chan, how can you eat at a time like this?" She asked.

"I get especially hungry at times like this." Answered Pinoko with sad tone before she offered her snack to Wato. "Do you want some?"

"Uhhh... Thanks." Said Wato with a bit strange look before she and Pinoko heard a sound from operation room which notified that the operation is done.

Black Jack walked out with Laura who held a report map, and Wato stood up immediately with Pinoko.

"Doc!" Said Pinoko as she ran toward Black Jack and Laura followed by Wato.

"Doctor, how is Sharaku, my brother?" She asked worried.

"I told you I'd guarantee his safety." Black Jack answered.

"S-So..."

Laura smiled at Wato "The operation was a success. So you can feel relief now." She said.

Wato surprised and smiled in relief after heard the good news. "Thank goodness."

Pinoko smiled happily. "I knew it!" She said in happy tone.

Black Jack looked at Laura. "He just needs an IV now to recover after this. Take care of the rest." He said.

"Yes, doctor." Laura answered. Black Jack looked at her for a moment before he wanted to ask something but Laura cut it off because she knew what he wanted to ask. "We will talk later. Right now, there's patient who is waiting, okay?"

Black Jack silent for a moment and nodded. "I understand." He said and he looked at Pinoko. "Let's go, Pinoko."

"Aye aye, sir." Said Pinoko. "Good bye, Nakamura-san, Wato-san." Pinoko waved good bye and walked following Black Jack, while Laura bowed down to him respectfully.

Wato looked at Black Jack and Pinoko as she smiled. "Thank you, doctor." She said.

"Sharaku's sister, please wait for a while. Because we will move your brother right now." Said Laura to Wato.

"Ah, call me Wato or Chiyoko. And thank you for saving my brother, Doctor Nakamura." Said Wato as she looked at Laura.

Laura just smiled at her. "It's not me who did an operation. Now, if you excuse me." She said as she bowed down a bit and walked back to operation room.

In the front of hospital door, Black Jack and Pinoko just walked out and suddenly they heard someone shouting near them.

"Move! Make way!" Said a man with his co-worker while they pushed the stretcher which laid someone injured. "It's an emergency!"

Pinoko and Black Jack immediately make way for them before got hit. "Watch out! Jeez!" Said Pinoko mad at them, while Black Jack just looked at them before walked down the stairs.

"Let's go." Said Black Jack.

"Wait up, doc!" Said Pinoko as she ran downstairs.

As they walked to the car, suddenly two doctors who were helping the surgery ran outside chasing them in panic. "Doctor! Doctor Black Jack! It's emergency!"

Black Jack immediately stopped walking and looked at them in surprised. "What happen? Did something go wrong?"

"Please follow us! The patient is in dangerous right now!" Said one of them in panic, and Black Jack with Pinoko immediately followed them.

* * *

The examination room's door opened, and Black Jack immediately ran inside followed by two doctors behind him. "What happened?" He asked.

"Doctor Black Jack, the patient..." Said the other doctor who stood near the bed.

"Has his condition worsened?" Asked Black Jack as he checked Sharaku.

"No." Said Laura as she shook her head. "It's just... While we were transferring him to another room with an IV. Suddenly there's people ran fast with the stretcher with them, and before we can get away the stretcher collided with us, and the needle broke because of it." She explained before she showed the broken needle which still intact with IV.

"That's absurd! The needle broke?!" Said Black Jack disbelief before he realized something. "Wait, where's the piece?" He asked as he looked at Laura.

"We are guessing it's still inside; flowing through the veins." Laura answered in worried tone and trying to remain calm.

"Look at this X-ray." Said the older doctor who stood beside her and holding the x-ray picture. He put the X-ray picture to the wall lamp which showed the X-ray result of Sharaku's right arm.

"This is the patient's right arm." Said the older doctor. "This black object in the center of the arm... That's the broken piece." He said as he pointing the black object inside Sharaku's vein. "And this is thirty seconds later. It's moving through the vein."

Black Jack looked at the X-ray picture. "That's natural. Blood flows though the body constantly. Including capillaries, blood flows through the veins to the heart, through the lungs and then to the arteries." He explained. "The needle is probably heading for the heart, while getting stuck every now and then."

Laura tried to calm even if she is panicked inside. "Then, if the needle reaches the heart... If it stabs the heart wall and harms the heart valve..." She said scared of the thought which made the other doctors are scared too.

"And even if it goes through the heart unharmed, the lungs come after that. That's even worse." Said Black Jack.

When they were discussing how to extract the needle out from the vein, suddenly the door opened and Pinoko and Wato ran inside worried.

"Hey, what in the world is going on?" Asked Pinoko worried as she ran toward them which caught their attention. "What happened to Sharaku-kun?" She asked again.

"Has my brother's condition worsened?" Asked Wato as she saw three doctors bowed their head in sadness before she walked toward Sharaku, her brother. "Wasn't the operation successful? How is Sharaku?! Doctor?!" She asked again but Black Jack, Laura, and the other doctors just silent.

"You said you'd guarantee his safety! Doctor!" Said Wato demanded to know from Black Jack.

Black Jack silent for a moment before he said "Of course. Get ready to operate again. And get a metal detector ready immediately." He ordered to other doctors. "We will extract the needle before it reaches the heart."

"Yes!" Answered the other doctors.

Black Jack looked at the X-ray picture again and tried to remain calm. "The needle..." He said as he looked at it.

Laura thinking for a while before she looked at Black Jack. "Black Jack, you will have time less than an hour... No, 40 minutes to extract the needle base on his last pulse I checked earlier. Are you sure about this?" She asked as she looked at X-ray.

"I'm sure about this. It's my promise to guarantee my patient's safety, and I will make it possible." Black Jack answered.

Laura silent for a moment and nodded. "Okay, I hope we can make it in time." Said Laura before she walked out to help other doctors brought a metal detector to operation room.

Inside the operation room, Laura with doctors and nurses quickly turn on the lamp and put a metal detector around operation table. Black Jack stood beside operation while waiting for notification from one of his assistants.

"We have the target. It's in the vein around the right clavicle. It will reach the superior vena cava soon, leading to the heart." Said one of his assistants after searched the needle with metal detector.

"The operation will get more complicated if it enters the vein." Said Laura as she stood beside Black Jack.

"Before that happens, we will clamp the blood flow to stop it from entering the superior vena cava, and extract the needle at this spot." Said Black Jack before he pointing at Sharaku's shoulder part from metal detector computer. "Right here." He said.

Laura looked at Black Jack "But the patient is exhausted from the previous operation already. The elongated stoppage of blood would be..."

"I know." Said Black Jack cutting off Laura's words. "But it's also true that patient is in danger if we leave him like this." He said as he looked at Laura then looked at Sharaku who's still unconscious. "Will the needle's movement be faster, or will my treatment? It's a race against time."

Outside the operation room, the operation room red light is on as Pinoko and Wato waiting outside.

"It began." Said Pinoko.

Wato began to pray. "Please... Please save my little brother Sharaku."

Back inside the operation room, Black Jack already began the operation and concentrate on opened Sharaku's shoulder to find the vein. "Make an incision above the clavicle. Location of the needle?" He asked as the other doctor checked the computer.

"Approaching the incision spot. It's moving at the expected speed." Said the doctor.

"Vitals?" Asked Black Jack again.

"Still normal." Laura answered as she looked at vital sign monitor.

"Good. At this rate, I can..." Suddenly a beeping sound came quickly made Black Jack surprised.

"Ah, there's a problem! The needle is moving faster!" Said the doctor who checked the computer.

"What?! The flow got faster?" Asked one of the doctors who stood near Black Jack.

"No, because the vein is bigger, it's getting stuck less often. Doctor, please hurry! Or else, the needle will pass through the point!"

"I know!" Answered Black Jack as he not stopping the operation.

"The needle is approaching the point." Said the doctor which made Laura worried when she heard about it.

Black Jack kept do the operation until he saw the vein. "Good, the vein is exposed now."

Laura looked at the metal detector computer from where she stood near the vital sign monitor. "The needle is passing through! Doctor!" She said.

Black Jack was done put the rope around the vein and began to tied the vein. "Tying the vein!"

Laura and the other doctors waited as they looked at the computer, and they shocked when the needle didn't stop and pass through the tied spot.

"No good! The needle passed through the tied spot!" Said the doctor in panic. "We were too late. The needle moved on to the vena cava. It's headed for the heart!"

Black Jack and Laura silent as they were thinking the way to extract the needle quickly. They think and think and immediately find a plan at the same time.

"There's still a way." Said both of them at the same time before they looked at each other for a while and Laura nodded at him.

Black Jack immediately threw the clamps and looked at the other doctors. "Quickly, suture the incision spot. Stabilize the blood pressure!" He ordered.

"Right!" Answered one of the doctors before he immediately started working fast like Black Jack ordered him.

"Get the artificial cardiopulmonary device!" Laura ordered to the doctor near her.

"Right!" Said the doctor and immediately prepare the device.

Laura looked at Sharaku and tried to remain calm. " _I hope it's working. I hope..._ " She thought as she prayed inside.

"We have the artificial cardiopulmonary device ready. We're set." Said the doctor who already prepared the device.

"We will connect the vena cava to the artificial heart-lung, and lead the needle toward it. That way, the heart will be safe." Said Black Jack as he did the operation faster than before.

"The needle will reach the heart in one minute."

"Doctor, we can't..."

"Yes, I will make it!" Said Black Jack cutting off his assistant's words. "Disinfection!" He ordered, and his assistant immediately gave the disinfection.

The other doctors slowly felt give up. "It's impossible, even for him. We won't make it." Said the doctors.

Laura glared at them. "Don't give up now! We still have a chance to extract it!" She said in anger and looked at Black Jack again whose still operating. " _Please...Let there be a miracle..._ " She prayed inside.

"Scalpel. And clamps. Hurry!" Black Jack ordered and his assistant immediately gave the tools to him.

"20 seconds!"

"Doctor! It's impossible!" Said one of his assistants.

"Don't give up! I'm trying to make the impossible, possible!" Said Black Jack.

"15 seconds!"

"Damn..." Said Black Jack as he do an operation faster than before which made his assistants are amazed and can't believe what they saw by his skill.

"It will reach the heart in 10 seconds!" Said the one who looked at Metal Detector computer and Laura prayed and hoping the needle got extracted.

As the countdown go, all of his assistants stopped working and hoping the same wish while Watching Black Jack who's still operating in speed. Suddenly an alert beeping sound came again which made the other surprised.

"What's wrong?" Asked Laura worried.

"We lost the target. The needle disappeared!" Said the assistant.

Black Jack was shocked and said "What?!"

"How could that be?! Trace it through the vena cava again." Said Laura.

"Yes!" One of the assistants started working the computer and search through the vena cava for the needle but found nothing. "It's nowhere. I can't find it anywhere." He said.

"No way... How could it disappear?" Asked Laura as she started to think.

"Or is it hidden behind another organ?" Asked the older doctor. "Look more carefully!"

"Maybe the sensor can't pick it up because of all the clamps and other instruments." Said one of the assistants as he pointing at the surgery tool around Sharaku's body.

"I can't take off the instruments now. Take X-ray." Black Jack said.

"Yes." Said the assistant before some of them began take X-ray.

"The artificial cardiopulmonary device is set. Begin the operation." Black Jack ordered as he kept holding the device. "Check for foreign objects within the flow." He said.

"Okay." Said one of the assistants who have a role for the machine, and he began to turn on the machine.

They waited for a moment after the machine was on before Black Jack said "And?"

"No good. There are no foreign objects flowing through." Said the doctor after checking the monitor which made the other surprised.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Said Black Jack in disbelief.

" _The needle is undetected, and even the device can't extract it... The needle still inside his body, but if two ways are not working then the only possibility is... No... That's impossible even there is a chance. Because only a miracle can do that..._ " Thought Laura as she looked at Sharaku who's still unconscious.

The other doctors who did the X-ray walked fast to Black Jack after done their job. "Doctor, here's the X-ray!" Said one of them as he gave the result to Black Jack.

Black Jack brought it to light and looked at the X-ray picture. "I don't see it." He said as he checked it.

"We can't see it in images from other angles either. It really looks like it has disappeared."

" _Did it really?_ " Thought Black Jack didn't believe what he saw and hear.

"Prolonging the operation further will endanger the patient." Said the older doctor and suggested it to stop the operation.

"But we haven't extracted the needle yet!" Said the young one.

"But what can we do?" Asked the older doctor.

Laura thinking for a moment and looked down sadly before she said, "Cancel it."

The doctors are surprised. "How can you say that?! We haven't extracted the needle yet! If we cancel it, then..."

"No, she is right... Cancel the operation." Said Black Jack as looked at the ground too after checked the X-ray and the doctors are surprised again. "Take care of the rest." and he began to walked leaving the operation room. Laura looked at Black Jack who is leaving the room sadly and looked at older doctor.

"Doctor... Let's begin to suture the patient..." She said in sad tone, and the others are sighed and upset because they can't save the patient.

Meanwhile, Black Jack walked out from the operation room after took out his surgery cap and gloves. Pinoko and Wato saw him and walked toward him immediately.

"Doc!" Pinoko called as she ran to Black Jack.

"Doctor, how's Sharaku?" Asked Wato as she stood in front Black Jack.

Black Jack silent for a moment. "I don't expect any fee from you." He said before he walked away in upset, leaving Wato and Pinoko.

Later, after the suturing process done an hour ago. Laura sat down on the sofa in front of the operation room as she showed a sad face. She was upset she can't save the patient, especially the patient, Sharaku is Pinoko's first friend and he is still very young. She even more upset when she told his older sister to hope for a miracle happen even if it will impossible for miracle to come. As she playing her fingers, she heard someone running and looked up to see a doctor who joined the operation earlier.

"Doctor Nakamura!" He called as he stopped in front of her and catch his breath.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The needle... The needle inside the patient's body is...!" Laura was shocked when she heard about that and immediately stood up and ran to check about it after told the doctor to tell Black Jack too.

* * *

Meanwhile in Black Jack's house, Black Jack and Pinoko were silent in sadness. The phone suddenly ringing but none of them wanted to answer it.

"Pinoko, get the phone." Said Black Jack who sat on arm chair in sullen mood, but Pinoko just silent in sadness as she sat on the dining chair.

"Pinoko?" Black Jack looked at Pinoko for a moment before he decided to answer the phone by himself.

"Yes." Said Black Jack as he answered the phone before he was shocked after hearing the news from the hospital. "What?! No way!" He said in shock.

"I'm not lying." Said the person who is a same doctor from the hospital phone. "The needle came out. And believe it or not, from the original arm!"

"It came out of the original arm? Stop kidding me! That's impossible!"

"It's true! It came out of the vessel on the same arm."

"Vessel?!"

"Please come to the hospital! Believe me, it's true!" Said the doctor.

"Okay, I will come right away." Said Black Jack before he ended the call and immediately grab his coat. "Pinoko, let's go!"

"Okay." Pinoko answered as she following Black Jack to the car, and they drove fast to the hospital.

When they arrived, they immediately went to the doctor's office room which the doctor who called him earlier and Laura waiting for them.

"The needle that entered the vein came out of the vessel?!" Said Black Jack as he walked inside the room.

"Yes." said the doctor. "The needle took a very long trip. It moved from the right arm to the heart, from the heart to the lung, then entered the vessel. Then it came back to the original right arm, without harming anything." He explained.

"So, just like how a mouth after eating would spit out bad food, it came out naturally?" Asked Black Jack still not believed about what he heard. "Unbelievable. Then why did the needle disappear suddenly during the operation?" He asked again.

"We don't know about that." Laura answered as she walked toward Black Jack and stood near him. "We can only guess. Perhaps the needle had already passed through both the heart and the lungs, and had entered the vessel." She said.

The doctor took out a small glass box which contained the broken needle and showed it to Black Jack "This is the proof." He said as Black Jack looked at the proof.

" _Human's body... Are very unique, huh..._ " Thought Laura as she felt relief inside and still surprised from earlier.

Few days later, in the evening in the hospital inside Sharaku's room. Pinoko with Wato visited Sharaku who is already looked well than before after the surgery.

"I'm happy for you, Sharaku-kun." Said Pinoko in happy tone as she sat on the chair beside Sharaku's bed.

"Un! I can be free soon." Said Sharaku happily.

"Really? Then we can work hard again."

"On what?" Sharaku asked, confused.

"What else? Your training to beat up the bullies." Pinoko answered as she practice her punch which made Sharaku scared.

"A... Hahaha. That's right." Said Sharaku as he laughed nervously before he hugged his favorite toy. "Maybe I'll stay here a while longer." He said

"Sharaku!" Said Wato bit mad as she grab her brother's toy. "You have to fix your cowardice! Aren't you a man? I would just give those bullies a good beating." She said as she walked around a bit before she heard the door opening which showed Black Jack stood in front of it.

Black Jack walked away from the door through the hallway. As he walked, Wato followed him. "Doctor Black Jack." She called which made Black Jack stop.

"Thanks, doctor." She said.

"I couldn't do anything." Said Black Jack which made Wato bit surprised.

"That's not true. You really did save Sharaku." Said Wato before she looked at the window smiling. "I'm sure a miracle happened, back then." She said.

"A miracle?" Asked Black Jack turned around to face Wato.

"I heard that miracles come from the effort that people make." Said Wato. "Back then, you tried your best to save Sharaku. Doctor Nakamura, other doctors and the nurse, Pinoko-chan and I, everyone's wishes made the miracle happen."

Black Jack looked down as he closed his eyes. "But..." Before he wanted to talk Wato cut him off.

"It's not a theory! It's a miracle because you can't explain it theoretically!" Said Wato which made Black Jack surprised. "So, doctor, thank you." She said as she bowed to him respectfully before she walked back to Sharaku's room.

As Wato walked she met Laura who held files in her hands. Laura looked at her and smiled as they bowed a bit to each other. Laura looked at Black Jack after Wato leaving her alone after said thank you to her. She smiled as she walked toward him.

"You must be still surprised about that miracle, Kuroo." Said Laura.

"Yes, I still can't believe about it. There's no explanation how did that happen." Said Black Jack.

"Well, that is why it was called miracle, because all of us can't explain it theoretically." Laura sighed lightly. "But I'm really glad miracle is happening." She said as she hugged her files tightly.

Black Jack looked at Laura and saw her hands slightly trembling. "Are you okay? Your hands are trembling." He said made Laura realized it and felt slightly embarrassed.

"Hahaha... It's because I'm scared." Said Laura as she laughed nervously.

"Scared?"

Laura nodded. "You see, this is my first time to feel scared and useless because we almost lost the patient... I never experienced it until now." She said as she looked at the ground.

"That is normal. That is the risk when you become a doctor, and you must get used to it." Said Black Jack. "Even sometimes, I'm still upset whenever I can't save my patient."

"And that is what it makes you a good man. If you didn't get upset, then you have no heart." Said Laura and Black Jack chuckled. "So, what do you want to ask few days ago Kuroo?" She asked.

Black Jack shook his head. "I will ask you later when we meet again next Saturday. It seems you are still busy, and I don't want to disturb you."

"I see. Okay then, you can ask anything next Saturday and I will answer it." Said Laura smiling at him.

Black Jack smiled a bit before he saw Laura's hands still slightly trembling, and he touched both of her shoulders. "Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. You still have long way to go to become a better doctor." He said as he stared at her.

Laura silent for a moment as she looked at Black Jack before she smiled and following his advice. "Thank you Kuroo. I will be okay now." She said before she held one of Black Jack's hands on her shoulders.

"Doctor." Black Jack immediately lowered his hands from Laura's shoulder, while Laura hugged her files as they heard someone's voice which turned out is Pinoko.

"Let's go home now. The visiting hour is over." Said Pinoko before she yawned.

"Yes, let's go home now." Said Black Jack smiling at Pinoko and looked at Laura. "See you later, Laura. Take care of yourself okay."

"Yes, I will. See you later Doctor Black Jack." Said Laura.

"Bye bye Nakamura-san." Said Pinoko as she waved good bye and following Black Jack who is already walking leaving Laura who waved to both of them.

Inside the car, Black Jack was driving while Pinoko was sleeping, she was smiling in sleep dreaming about her friend Sharaku. While driving, Black Jack remembered Yamadano's speech few days ago.

He thought about his speech before he said "The journey has only just begun." As he driving back home.


End file.
